Tiempo muerto
by Rubystein
Summary: Un virus ha levantado a los muertos y en poco tiempo el mundo se sumió en el Apocalipsis. Las naciones, han sido sustituidas por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un hambre insaciable por la carne humana. Este dejó de ser el feliz mundo de Hetalia.
1. El inicio del fin

Bonjour mis amores~ _-manda besos a todas las esquinas-_

Aquí a su servidora se le ocurrió esta mera basura literaria en un momento de desenfreno con la consola de videojuegos (Precisamente porque era un videojuego de zombies) así que mezclado con los hermosos y casi realistas sueños que tengo constantemente sobre verdaderas masacres, apocalipsis de muertos vivientes y luego de volver a leer mis cómics de _Marvel Zombies_nació este fic. Me da mucha flojera _(: Soy una vaga sin remedio)_ explicarles las pairings pero digamos que son las mas usadas, oficiales, lo que de por si te encontraras en casi todos los fics.

Ah, y también van a aparecer los latinos ¿Qué acaso nadie hace fics con los latinos?

Pongámoslo como una especie de Spin-off sobre _Hetalia Zombie Powers: Post-Apocalipsis series._

Claro que si me dan una oportunidad les daré la ración diaria de gore/yaoi y violencia que debería ver todo ser viviente en el planeta. Si, como ya leíste: _Gore/yaoi_. ¿Podemos comenzar?

**Summary: **Un virus ha levantado a los muertos y en poco tiempo el mundo se sumió en el Apocalipsis. Las naciones, han sido sustituidas por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un hambre insaciable por la carne humana. Este dejo de ser el feliz mundo de Hetalia…

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Muerte de personaje, cita textual de film, angst y un suizo cabrón con armas.

* * *

><p><strong>El inicio del fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nace de la tumba. Su cuerpo es el hogar de los gusanos y la mugre. No hay vida en sus ojos, no hay calidez en su piel, su pecho no se mueve. Su alma, tan vacía y oscura como el cielo nocturno. Se ríe de la espada, escupe a la flecha, porque no dañarán su carne. Hasta la eternidad caminará por la Tierra, olisqueando la dulce sangre de los vivos, obsequiándose con los huesos de los condena dos. Cuidado, porque es el muerto viviente.<em>

_**-Texto hindú desconocido, Circa, **__**1000 **__**A.**__**C.**_

* * *

><p>Oscuridad absoluta, ni una luz ni mucho menos un lugar sólido donde apoyarse, pero sobre todo, el extraño vértigo de caminar sin poder ver nada se apoderó de su mente. De pronto, el eco de otros pasos lo alertó y extrañamente las penumbras se desvanecieron poco.<p>

Una punzada en la cabeza vino de pronto y de su nariz comenzó a gotear algo, se llevó la mano a la cara y la vio cubierta de sangre. Se asustó considerablemente.

Frente a él había una figura de alguien cubierto de un manto negro, sostenía a una gran y afilada guadaña en la mano derecha y en la izquierda… Estaba Sealand, quien lo miraba asustado y con muy mal aspecto. El misterioso ser extendió su esquelética mano hacía él, como invitándole a venir. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—_Por favor… no me tengas miedo, no ahora. Tú y yo hemos sido grandes amigos en el pasado, hoy me toca regresarte un pequeñísimo favor._

—_¿Q-qué c'sa?_

—_¡Si vendrías con nosotros, por supuesto!_— Exclamó la voz gutural con un atisbo de alegría.

—_D'jalo ir, por favor…_

—_Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, hay órdenes que vienen de más arriba y que me están obligando a tomar muchas medidas por estos lugares. Entre esas medidas están llevarte ahora o que esperes pacientemente._

Por obviedad, la nación sueca se negó a seguir a la propia muerte. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera aceptado la propuesta de morir precisamente en tal o cual momento. En los ojos de la muerte, la vida clama por siquiera durar unos minutos más. La muerte tomó de nuevo su guadaña y se aseguró mas a la mano del pequeño niño rubio, no sin antes dedicarle unas sencillas palabras al de gafas.

—_Para expiar todos los pecados del hombre hay que ponerlos a prueba, para juzgar la importancia de una especie, hay que exterminarla._

Se incorporó rápidamente de su sueño, jadeante y temeroso. Eso fue, una pesadilla; Sencillo. Su compañero también se despertó a causa del brusco movimiento de los elásticos en el colchón mientras posaba una mirada de preocupación en el sueco. Eran las seis en punto de la mañana, usualmente a Berwald no le habría disgustado levantarse a esta hora pero el Domingo no contaba, aparte de que era un día libre de trabajo ambos conyugues lo aprovechaban para dormir… y para esas otras cosas, ya saben.

Así que ni uno ni otro pudieron pegar el ojo después, buena idea seria comenzar a preparar el dichoso desayuno. En unas horas los dos revoltosos de la casa se apoderarían del televisor para ver las caricaturas del fin de semana y adiós tranquilidad.

—Su-san… hace frío. —Las manos del finlandés recorrieron con suavidad el tosco perfil del sueco, arrancándole así una pequeña sonrisa que contestó con un simple gruñido mientras atraía contra si mismo al cuerpo del otro.

* * *

><p>Y como era de esperarse, las dos micronaciones estaban pegados como lapas al frente del dichoso aparato. Claro que pasando por alto las constantes peleas por el control remoto la mañana iba perfecta… se diría demasiado perfecta.<p>

—D'jen eso por la paz que el desay'no se les enfría.

—¡No, yo quiero seguir viendo Bob Esponja, así que silencio!— Respondió Ladonia sujetando el control como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Sealand se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no tenía caso a discutir con su papá y se levantó del sofá con dirección a la cocina.

—C'ntaré hasta tres, y si en eso no 'stás en la mesa h'y no…

—Perfecto… _¡Unodostres!_ —Retó el rubio.

—Te 'stás ganando un cast'go encerr'do en la caja. —Sentenció visiblemente impaciente el sueco.

—No me interesa~

—¡*Axel Oxenstierna Väinämöinen te quiero ver ahora mismo en la mesa o juro que tus videojuegos no vuelven a ver la luz un nuevo día!

Tino había gritado exasperado desde la cocina; Ladonia no tuvo mas remedio que irse refunfuñando mientras Suecia sonreía (Si es que eso era una sonrisa) triunfalmente mientras murmuraba por lo bajo _"Es tu madre y lo tienes que obedecer"_

Punto para Finlandia.

El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún otro imprevisto, cuando los platos habían quedado vacíos el rubiecillo de grandes cejas insistió de una y mil maneras hasta el cansancio que los dejaran a ambos chicos salir al parque a jugar fútbol mientras aprovechaban para sacar a pasear a Hanatamago ya que desde la otra semana la pobre perrita no había salido a dar un paseo.

Tino respondió afirmativamente mientras Berwald negó con la mirada. Sealand quizá si tenía el permiso para salir pero en cuanto a Ladonia ni se diga, a veces ese niño lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Su-san cariño… —Canturreó con fingida voz el finlandés —¿De verdad quieres que el pobre Peter juegue solo ahí en la cancha?

—No.

—Bueno, pues tampoco creo que sea correcto que Axel se _quede_ aquí en la casa con _nosotros solos_ ¿Verdad?

Esto último lo dijo con más énfasis en ciertas palabras para que su esposo captara las sutiles indirectas. Finalmente bastante _convencido _y con los gritos de felicidad de ambos niños les dejaron irse. No apenas cerrando de un portazo la pobre puerta, el mas pequeño se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo el sueco, tumbándolo en el sillón mientras lo atacaba de besos y mordiscos traviesos. Pero no pasó a más todo eso, ambos se quedaron quietos en el silencio absoluto hasta que Berwald optó por encender el televisor, alegando que mientras no estaban los menores era una perfecta tarde para ver ese ansiado maratón de películas de horror. Lo que más le gustaba de esas películas es que su querida esposa no se despegaba de su brazo, he ahí la causa de su emoción.

Y dicho sea, cada película que iniciaba y cada vez que tenía que _quitarle_ con caricias, algo de lo que realmente no se molestaba en lo absoluto. La tardé siguió su curso pero el cansancio estaba abatiendo a Tino por lo que finalmente este terminó durmiendo en el hombro de su esposo mientras seguía viendo la película.

—_El infierno esta lleno y Satán quiere hacer otro aquí ¿Por qué?... Porque tuvieron sexo sin medida, asesinaron bebes inocentes, tuvieron relaciones homosexuales, matrimonios del mismo género… ¿Cómo creen que dios los juzgará? Bien, ahora sabemos: "Cuando en el infierno ya no hay lugar, la muerte ronda en la tierra."_

Aquel dialogo de la película lo fastidió, no por su contenido… Sino por la última frase que se quedó resonando en su cabeza. Por un momento creyó haberlo escuchado como una señal pues de verdad recordó escenas de lo que había soñado la noche anterior pero lo descartó de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Él tampoco no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que se quedó dormido. El sonido inconfundible del timbre los despertó a los dos. Finlandia se apresuró a abrir la puerta topándose con los menores y una no muy grata sorpresa.<p>

—¿Pero que rayos ha pasado? — Preguntó visiblemente confuso por el estado en el que los dos niños habían llegado.

Hanatamago inmediatamente corrió a esconderse tras las piernas de su amo, Ladonia sostenía con bastante trabajo el peso de Sealand, quien aparte de estar llorando tenia severas manchas de lodo y pasto en toda su ropa, llevaba una extraña y pequeña desgarradura en su pierna izquierda. El finlandés sin pensárselo dos veces trajo el botiquín, sacando un par de vendas y el agua oxigenada.

—¿Peter, como te has hecho eso? —Señaló este a la herida que comenzaba a tomar un muy mal aspecto.

—Apenas lo descuidé y se lió en una pelea con otro mocoso, vi que se intentaron morder entre sí. —Dijo Axel —¿Es que todos son unos salvajes?

—¿D'jiste morder? —Inquirió el sueco.

—Así es. No quiero saber cuantas bacterias tiene la boca de una persona… Claro que si no te quieres morir de algo deja que te desinfecten la herida.— Agregó sarcástico cruzándose de brazos.

Peter no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor de su pierna, la herida se había decolorado a un extraño tono marrón/púrpura y extrañamente la sangre de la lesión había coagulado.

—Mamá… me siento mal. — Sentenció el rubiecillo de las cejas grandes. — Me duele muchísimo la cabeza…

Muchos hilos de sangre brotaron de su pequeña nariz y boca. Aquello no pasó absolutamente por alto por ninguno de los dos mayores por lo que lo mas rápido que pudieron lo llevaron al hospital mas cercano, intentando evitar que el niño comenzara a ponerse peor.

Sin embargo los médicos realmente no tenían ni idea que clase de enfermedad tiene esos síntomas, pues aun que intentaron suministrar anticuerpos y variados antibióticos siguió empeorando. Después de seguidos desmayos y una fiebre alta aquello llamó aun más la atención de los clínicos, uno de aquellos doctores salió con su ya conocida cara sin expresión.

—¿Los padres de Peter Kirkland? — Preguntó. Ambos nórdicos asintieron.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Se va a recuperar?

—Mantengan la calma señores, lo ultimo que necesito es que se alteren —Dijo el hombre — Los síntomas que presenta el niño son bastante raros, por no decir que no habíamos visto algo así nunca.

—¿Eso que signif'ca?

—No se como decírselos sin que se inquieten… —Hizo una pausa — _Está muriendo sin que podamos hacer algo, en toxicología probamos de todo pero ningún fármaco o antibiótico está ayudando en nada._

—Esto debe de ser una broma… ¡Debe serlo!—Gritó este siendo apresado en los brazos de su compañero evitando así se abalanzara sobre el medico.

En efecto, los signos vitales de la pequeña micronación comenzaban a deteriorarse en cuestión de horas. Convulsiones, fiebre y un coma terminaron dejándolo en una actividad cerebral en cero absolutos. _¿Cómo es que una nación puede morir? Se supone que NO es posible._

—_Lo siento mucho. Su hijo ha muerto._

* * *

><p>Ese episodio no había hecho más que dejarlos en un estado de depresión a Suecia, Finlandia y Ladonia, pero ya no había nada que hacer, no ahora que el pequeño rubio, travieso y adorable yacía inmóvil en un féretro. Inglaterra al ser su hermano mayor había sentido bastante su perdida, por eso él, Estados Unidos, Canadá y Francia estaban en el funeral. Noruega, Dinamarca e Islandia llegaron después; sorprendentemente fue la primera vez en siglos que los más altos nórdicos no se agarraron a golpes con tan solo verse.<p>

La mayor parte de los asistentes fueron los europeos pero incluso muchas de las demás naciones se presentaron para rendir sus últimos respetos, aun que algo teatrales pues en su vida se les había pasado por la cabeza el admitirlo o ponerle algo de atención como a una nación _y ahora mucho menos_.

Incluso la chiquilla a la cual siempre intentó conquistar, Wy , se mantenía al margen de todo. Aunque no lo iba admitir realmente, estaba destrozada al saber que nunca le pudo decir cuanto lo quería y que también hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con él.

Pero finalmente, nada tenia caso. Aquella retahíla interminable de _"homenaje póstumo" _nole devolvería ni a Finlandia ni a Suecia su hijo. El primero se aferraba fuertemente a la caja donde se encontraba el menor, donde desde el cristal dejaba apreciar un extraño mapa de venas reventadas cubriendo la piel de su rostro. No quería dejarlo ir ni que la tierra sepultara a su hijo.

—¡Suéltame _Ruotsi_! —Gritó el finés — ¡No puedo dejarlo, no lo haré!

El otro sabía que hablaba muy en serio cuando lo llamaba por su nombre de país y no de otra forma así que optó por no decir palabra alguna o intentar otra cosa.

—¿E-estas escuchando eso?... suena como… r-rasguños… —Dijo Ladonia con cara de sorpresa.

—¡Yo también los oigo! —Respondió Finlandia

¿Eh? ¿Se sienten ustedes bien de la cabeza? —Contrarió Noruega — Fin, debes descansar o esto va a terminar afectándote todavía más.

—¡Que me suelten, carajo! ¡Yo sé qué escucho!

A pesar de las suplicas y reclamos, antes de poder dejar el féretro a la tierra volvieron a abrirlo.

Grave error.

El chiquillo usuario del sarcófago se incorporó con los hombros caídos, sosteniendo la cabeza en un ligero ángulo imposible. Un lamento/gemido espeluznante pareció salir de su garganta, en las cuencas de sus ojos se movieron dos globos oculares acuosas, nubladas y con un brillo espectral. Gruño mostrando los dientes y parte de una encia gris reventada de sangre. Ese ya no era Sealand… Aquel ser grotesco estaba muy remoto a ser la pequeña micronación inglesa. _Eso _ahora era un engendro del más oscuro de los abismos sediento de carne humana fresca.

La primera reacción de los presentes fue dar un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, un rugido más fuerte fue el que causó el pánico. Aquel bicho no-muerto se abalanzó contra lo primero que tuviese enfrente y con una fuerza sorprendente derribó al rubio de ojos amatista en el piso.

Dinamarca y Suecia medio shockeados apartaron de un golpe a esa _cosa, _quien por el impacto terminó estrellándose lejos, mas específicamente cerca de cierta Bielorrusa a quién intentó morder sin mucho éxito.

Aquel estaba encima de ella mientras forcejeaba queriendo sacárselo de encima, rodando y sin que nadie se atreviera a ayudarla, pero ella con una que otra maña sacó uno de sus cuchillos clavándoselo directamente en el cuello. Aquella herida tenía que ser mortal de gravedad pero no le hizo ni el más mínimo cosquilleo.

—¡Suéltala y ven a por mí, sabandija! — Gritó desde lejos un suizo con dos pistolas Glock de nueve milímetros en mano.

El _ghoul _enfoco sus vidriosos ojos en él sin dejar de lado a la bielorrusa. Tres flores rojas parecieron atravesar el cuerpo del reanimado pero no lo abatieron ni le hizo daño alguno pero si lograron llamar la atención del monstruo hacia el helvético.

Este se quedó estático y aun que medio muerto de miedo sostenía el arma con aparente sangre fría, _eso_ se estaba acercando aunque sin mucha agilidad, lo estaba haciendo rápidamente. Detonaba una y otra vez las pistolas pero era inútil cada bala que supuestamente debía derribarlo. Un destello de lucidez lo hizo pensar en apuntar directamente a la cabeza y cuando aquel monstruo estuvo a menos de lo que podía ser un brazo de distancia… _¡Bamf!_

Sonó como un eco; la bala había entrado en el cráneo haciendo que el proyectil lo atravesara por completo, al explotar del lado derecho en medio de un surtidor de sangre, astillas de hueso y materia gris. Con un golpe sordo cayó el cuerpo del chico en el piso, se hizo el silencio más absoluto y aterrador de todos.

De esta forma, literalmente el mundo entero vio con los ojos bien atentos el destino maldito que les esperaba.


	2. El destructor

**Tiempo muerto.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Aparición de un personaje histórico, Aparición de los olvidados africanos de Hetalia, Cameo de Oc's e información awesome de Internet… y libros.

* * *

><p><strong>El destructor.<strong>

* * *

><p>Una junta de emergencia se lleva a cabo en las instalaciones de las naciones unidas con sede en Ginebra, Suiza, la mayoría de los representantes no tienen ni la menor idea de porque han sido llamados a esta reunión, unos pocos se hacen a la idea y el resto solo siente más temor al saber que incluso algunas micronaciones están entre los que <span>deben<span> estar presentes.

Alfred, la representación de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica usualmente hiperactivo y sonriente no deja de removerse incomodo en su silla al frente de todos, tira de un mechón de cabello rítmicamente sumido en uno de sus tantos pensamientos. Inglaterra y Francia no discuten como lo harían siempre, en su lugar Francis se ha puesto contar imparables veces las cuentas de un rosario en su mano derecha y Arthur tan solo lee con tranquilidad los papeles de un informe que les han entregado a todos, soltando de vez en cuando un _"Holy shit" _con los ojos muy abiertos.

España no sonríe, en su lugar tiene una mueca de angustia en su faz, el italiano sureño está tomándole la mano con fuerza, algo que bastaría para hacer que el ibérico se le lance encima y lo estruje entre sus brazos; pero todos saben que esta vez no será así. Grecia está despierto, lo suficiente atento para mirar con preocupación al japonés quien también intercambia miradas con un cabizbajo Turquía y Egipto.

De antemano saben todos que Corea del Norte no va a venir, por eso está solo el pobrecito Corea del Sur (incluso su rulito de cabello que parece sonreír tiene una mueca de espanto), Vietnam y Tailandia están intentando calmar a una muy nerviosa Taiwán. China solo se muerde las uñas, tantos milenios de vida le hacen saber que esto va a terminar en un desastre inminente, no como las otras reuniones. No es sexto sentido, _el diablo mas sabe por viejo que por diablo._

Los oceánicos intentan no adelantarse a hacer conclusiones pero por alguna extraña razón tienen una ligera sospecha de lo que está pasando, sobre todo Australia quien entre Nueva Zelanda y él intentan calmar los nervios de la pequeña Wy la cual ha estado con los ojos hinchados en consecuencia a el llanto de tristeza y miedo… _¿Pero, miedo a qué? ¿Qué cosa es lo que parece saber ella, otros niños y los adultos no?_

Rusia no parece estar tampoco muy tranquilizado, al igual que Arthur se ha puesto a leer el informe y no tiene ni para nada esa sonrisa juguetona adornando su cara, Letonia esta a punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa mientras Ucrania, Estonia, Lituania y Polonia están al pendiente de Bielorrusia; ya lleva mas de dos días con una fiebre exagerada que no le han podido quitar ni con antibióticos y precisamente esperan a que se ponga mejor en cuanto más rápido sea posible.

Los germánicos permanecen en silencio, incluso Prusia por primera vez en su vida mantiene la compostura, Hungría mira a su alrededor intentando no alarmarse mas mientras prueba hacer una conversación con Liechtenstein para aquietarse un poco. Alemania está hecho un manojo de nervios, se pasa las manos una y otra vez por el cabello; el cual hacía diez minutos estaba perfectamente peinado, ahora pareciera que ha pasado un tornado encima de él. Bélgica está seria, se limita a controlar al pobre Luxemburgo y Holanda acaricia a su conejo, ha sacado su pipa llena de hachís sin que esta vez nadie le diga que la guarde.

Los nórdicos, también están callados… Sí, Dinamarca está calladísimo, tamborilea los dedos rítmicamente en la mesa, eso le pone los nervios de punta a Islandia quien esta mañana no encontró a Mr. Puffin por ningún lado, Noruega mira con detenimiento a todos en la sala como esperando una respuesta unánime a tanto alboroto, Suecia está abrazando a Finlandia, lo ha hecho desde el trayecto de la casa y hasta ahora, el finés no para de llorar sobre el hombro del sueco, Ladonia tiene entre sus manos a Hanatamago, es curioso que el niño no halla sacado su aparato de juegos portátil, parece que se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Y con bastante razón, no hay ni una taza de café en la inmensa mesa de la sala de juntas, no hay floreros adornados, los ventanales permanecen cerrados, no están tantas cosas como de costumbre ni mucho menos están las guapas maids con las que el francés suele coquetear. Ahora están rodeados de hombres con el uniforme negro de los agentes antidisturbios, armados hasta los dientes, los cuales tienen la orden de disparar primero y preguntar después. El comandante le hace señas al alemán, este se acerca. El hombre recibe unas señales en su comunicador. Los africanos han llegado a las instalaciones, es hora de cerrar la sala de juntas y comenzar la reunión.

* * *

><p>El pasillo también está lleno de los hombres armados, todos llevan escoltando a varios representantes del continente africano. Kenia y Tanzania no se despegan a mas de dos pasos de Camerún, a pesar de que usualmente no permiten animales en la junta esta vez parece que han hecho excepciones en muchos aspectos. Kokolo, el cachorro de león que siempre sigue Camerún no para de berrear en sus brazos. Sudáfrica lo nota.<p>

—Zibonele*, no debiste traerlo… — Le dice el sudafricano a su compañero mientras acaricia la cabeza del animalito.

—Y tú… no debiste haber traído a ese… ¡Ese idiota! — Responde el camerunés enfadado, señalando a un hombre blanco que esta entre medio de los africanos.

El hombre sigue con un semblante serio tiene expresión desapasionada en su cara y sus brillantes ojos azules miran con severidad al dueño del león sin decir palabra alguna. Entre medio de sus pensamientos sabe que quizá la nación africana tiene algo de razón… realmente la tiene.

Hay otras personas que no son parte de los uniformados y que de igual forma van a la sala de juntas con las naciones. Acaban de dar las mismas explicaciones en la sala contigua donde los mandatarios, presidentes y demás jefes de todos los países, están que se mueren de un paro cardiaco; Claro que es una tontería haber traído a los paramédicos según creen; en su lugar les parece que es mejor haber traído a los militares. Por lo menos Obama, Calderón, Merkel, Sarkozy y Pútin se lo han tomado con seriedad… Chávez y Piñera están con el Jesús en la boca.

Ya de por sí fue un problema haber hablado con los superiores de aquella sarta de naciones maniáticas de atar; la verdad es que nadie se imagina como van a explicarles la situación a las representaciones.

Alemania se posiciona al frente de todos, enhiesto y por fin atildado aunque no puede afirmar que esta del todo calmado; hay detalles como los tipos con mascara antigas y armas de alto calibre que custodian la puerta de la sala de conferencias, la presencia de un grupo de virólogos renombrados, la falta total de la luz que solía entrar por los ventanales que ahora están tapiados y reforzados así como también esa inquietud general que cada uno siente, lo que le da desconfianza. Solo que esta vez, antes de tomar por fin la palabra busca con la mirada al italiano quien ahora esta platicando con un hombre mayor de color, ambos regresan a ver a Ludwig, la dulce sonrisa despreocupada de Italia basta para calmar a cualquiera, al igual que la de aquel anciano misterioso de color… Algo en esa sonrisa calida le parece familiar, la sensación de haberlo visto alguna vez en alguna revista.

Apenas el rubio iba a comenzar, uno de los virólogos le interrumpe, específicamente una mujer delgada como una vara, castaña de vivaces ojos pardos con mirada serena le posa una mano en el brazo de Ludwig quien entendiendo el mensaje, asiente con la cabeza y retoma su asiento al lado de Veneciano.

Ella carraspea, uno de los del equipo técnico le pasa un micrófono y se lo coloca sobre la bata de laboratorio de la mujer.

—Buenas tardes damas y caballeros. Mi nombre es Esther Morgan, soy especialista en virología en el Centro de Control de Enfermedades en Atlanta, en los Estados Unidos. — La mujer hace una pausa, la pantalla en frente de la sala se enciende, alguien le pasa un apuntador láser y aparece una presentación de Power point con un titulo nada tranquilizador.

—Me gustaría saber, quienes en esta sala tienen conocimientos previos en esta rama de _"ficción"._ Levante la mano por favor aquellos que estén un tanto familiarizados con el tema.

—¿Usted se cree que estamos en un maldito jardín de niños para que alcemos todos la mano? —Dice Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

—Señor Inglaterra, si no le parece mi pequeña dinámica le sugiero que saque de esta sala su _"maduro"_ trasero hasta donde posiblemente están esos podridos come carne. ¿Me escuchó? Quizá usted sea una nación pero yo aquí soy la de la voz cantante, Siéntese. —Ordena.

El inglés se calla, visiblemente alterado por lo del informe de la hoja, ya le parecía que era demasiado sospechoso lo que ponía el informe _Redeker_

—_Encefalomielitis vírica aguda_… Vulgarmente conocida como _plaga zombie_. El diccionario, la palabra zombie nos lo muestra como: Cuerpo animado que se alimenta para vivir de carne humana, Hechizo vudú que levanta a los muertos, Dios serpiente del vudú, Alguien que se mueve o actúa como un_ "Zombie"._ Es una palabra de origen africano occidental.

El texto de la primera página cambia, la segunda hoja muestra un cadáver reciente con un extraño mapa de venas reventadas en toda la cara, la segunda es una imagen de una horda de muertos vivientes que está sacada de alguna escena en _Walking Dead_. Muchas de las naciones se miran unos a otros como intentando creer que no les están jugando una mala broma. Otros simplemente se quedan estáticos preparándose para lo peor.

—Primero, debemos empezar separando los hechos de la ficción. Los muertos vivientes no son para nada una obra de la magia negra o de otro tipo de fuerza sobrenatural como cualquiera de ustedes se atrevería a pensar. Su origen proviene de un virus conocido vulgarmente como _**Lazarus**_ cuyo nombre en latín es _**Solanum**_, una palabra latina usada por el señor Jan Vanderhaven, un químico holandés que fue el primero en descubrir la plaga por el año de 1800 y algo.

La siguiente se trata de una imagen de alguna cepa de virus que ha sido tomada por un microscopio electrónico y agrandada a una escala desconocida.

—En las copias que les han sido entregadas a cada uno, aparece una información resumida y detallada de lo que es el solanum. Si gustan seguir la presentación mientras leen, háganlo ahora.

"_El Solanum funciona viajando a través del torrente sanguíneo, del punto inicial de entrada al cerebro. Aunque todavía no esta plenamente comprendido, el virus usa las células del lóbulo frontal para reproducirse, destruyéndolas en el proceso. Durante este periodo, todas las funciones corporales cesan de funcionar. Al pararse el corazón, el sujeto ya esta considerado __muerto__._

_El cerebro, no obstante, permanece vivo pero en trance, mientras el virus muta sus células en un órgano completamente nuevo. El rasgo mas critico de este nuevo órgano es su independencia para funcionar del suministro de oxigeno. Eliminando la necesidad de este importante recurso, el cerebro no-muerto puede utilizar, sin ser dependiente del todo, el complejo mecanismo de apoyo del cuerpo humano. Una vez la mutación se ha completado, el nuevo órgano reanima el cuerpo de una forma que guarda poco parecido (fisiológico) al cadáver original. Algunas funciones corporales se mantienen constantes, otras operan con capacidades modificadas completamente, Este nuevo organismo es un zombie, un miembro de los muertos vivientes. Después se presenta un claro cuadro de agresividad (con tendencias homicidas) hacia los no infectados o en los que la enfermedad no se ha manifestado. Se cree que esta enfermedad está producida por un virus de la familia __Rhabdoviridae__, desconociendo tanto el género al que pertenece así como el número de genotipos distintos que existen, ya que oficialmente no ha podido ser aislado para su identificación (no existe ninguna investigación oficial ni tan siquiera se ha reconocido la existencia de esta enfermedad)_

_Este virus es 100% letal y 100% transmisible. Afortunadamente para la raza humana, el virus jamás se transmite por agua o por el aire. No se conoce __ningún caso__ entre humanos de contagio por elementos de la naturaleza. Un mordisco de zombie, a pesar de ser el más reconocible de los modos de transmisión, no es el único. Algunos seres humanos han sido infectados al rozar con heridas abiertas con un zombie, o al haber sido salpicados por los restos de uno tras una explosión. La ingestión de carne infectada (Suponiéndose que la persona no tenga heridas abiertas en la boca) sin embargo, resulta en la muerte, en lugar de la infección, es toxica evidentemente."_

Un silencio sepulcral se extiende en toda la sala, Holanda lanza con furia su pipa contra una pared en un acto de nerviosismo, Taiwán sin poder comprenderlo por completo se mece sentada en su silla híper ventilándose al punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa al igual que Finlandia, Italia y algunas naciones latinoamericanas.

La mujer le hace señas a un hombre fornido y serio que por la semejanza de rasgos parece ser su consanguíneo pero que en realidad tiene más pinta de ser un clon en castaño de Alemania, con profundas ojeras azules, la piel pálida como cadáver… en fin, un bonito parecido con vampiro después de horas de investigación con el dichoso virus, trabajando en un laboratorio subterráneo metido en quien sabe donde sin recibir un rayo de luz solar. El hombre se ajusta los anteojos y la solapa en donde está su nombre sobre su impecable bata de laboratorio: _Larry Morgan, Virología y pandemias_.

—Los síntomas que preceden después de un ataque a un humano infectado pueden durar desde unas cuantas horas hasta máximo dos días. Esto también depende del individuo. Este virus al parecer es uno de los peores en su clase, toma la efectividad del Ébola y la resistencia de la gripe. Un pequeño hijo de puta. ¿Saben ustedes que es el Ébola?

Una mano se alza entre los demás, Vietnam pide la palabra esperando le puedan responder su duda.

—Señor Morgan, temo informarle que el cuerpo de nosotros los países no funciona de la misma manera que el de cualquier otro humano. Deje de lado el que de por sí no envejecemos… Es decir, míreme. Cuesta creer que mi cuerpo ha sido destrozado por granadas y aquí estoy. Entera.

—Precisamente es lo que me gustaría explicarle señorita… ¿Señorita…?

—Solo dígame Vietnam.

—Bien, Señorita Vietnam. Me he tomado la molestia de pedir unos cuantos expedientes de salud de algunos de ustedes… de algunos más que otros. — Larry ríe sarcástico mirando entre burlón y sombrío a Prusia y Francia. — Y como me pude dar cuenta ustedes podrían quizá ser un tanto _inmunes_ a los efectos del virus solanum, ya que lo son contra muchas enfermedades que acabarían conmigo pero… ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡NO LO SON, DE ESO YA ME DÍ CUENTA!

La mano de Larry le ha asestado un fuerte golpe a la mesa de reuniones. Murmura un _"Ojala hayan enterrado muy profundo a su hijo"_, como si mirara furioso a la pareja nórdica, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de su consanguínea y sobre todo la helada mirada del sueco, que al parecer no logra tener ningún efecto por mínimo que sea en el castaño

El hombre toma el apuntador de láser y cambia la diapositiva a una serie de fotos que siguen el avance de las palabras del doctor. Desde una herida infectada hasta las ultimas etapas del sujeto contagiado.

— Hora uno: Dolor y decoloración de marrón a color púrpura del área infectada. Inmediata coagulación de la herida. Sangrado constante de nariz, oídos, boca u ojos.

Hora cinco: Desmayo, Fiebre de entre noventa y nueve y ciento tres grados Fahrenheit, luego un repentino enfriamiento, ligera demencia, vómitos, agudo dolor en las articulaciones.

Hora ocho: Agarrotamiento de extremidades y del área infectada, aumento de la fiebre a ciento tres y ciento seis grados, aumento de la demencia, perdida de coordinación muscular, convulsiones violentas.

Hora once: Parálisis de la parte inferior del cuerpo, agarrotamiento total, ritmo cardiaco bajo.

Hora dieciséis: Coma.

Hora veinte: Paro cardiaco, Actividad cerebral en ceros.

Hora veintitrés: Preanimación.

Algunas naciones comienzan a preguntarse qué demonios pinta ahí ese loco que se siente Dr. House, y nada mas mirarle la cara parece que disfruta de sus explicaciones. Por ejemplo los hermanos italianos que ahora no se separan del brazo de sus respectivas parejas, China parece que se ha desmayado, Estados Unidos se hace pequeñito en su silla, México simplemente ha soltado una retahíla de todos los insultos habidos y por haber junto con Chile, pero este simplemente golpea como si no hubiera mañana a Argentina, Noruega tiene un tic en el ojo, le ha tomado la mano a Dinamarca, Wy y Nueva Zelanda lloran desconsolados y abrazados mas a Australia, finalmente España ha entrado en modo conquistador… paranoico, sostiene en la mano derecha su vieja hacha que lo acompañó en la época de la conquista.

Argentina que no aguanta ya la curiosidad decide preguntar también, aguardando por supuesto por una respuesta que de seguro no le va a gustar pero para nada. Espera también que el pequeño Tierra del Fuego no se asuste más.

—Che, si decís que al virus este lo habés descubierto desde el año 1800… ¿Entonces han existido estas malditas infecciones zombies desde antes? ¿No me podés explicar mejor tú, la mina del estrado? —El gaucho mira con desconfianza al otro doctor.

Esther se aclara la garganta, sonríe con victoria a su acompañante. La imagen de la presentación también cambia a unas imágenes de las pirámides egipcias, esqueletos fotografiados en una cueva, otra es un jarrón de porcelana y la ultima son algunas fotos medio borrosas sacadas a un periódico.

—Se sabe de ataques con este tipo de virus, el más antiguo del que se tiene registros con virus Solanum es el de la parte central de África, en Katanda. Paleontólogos y científicos encontraron en la parte alta del río Semliki una cueva con alrededor de treinta fósiles de cráneos de _Homo sapiens_ previamente aplastados. Entre los demás restos se encontraron cenizas humanas con vestigios de solanum. En las paredes de la cueva hay pinturas rupestres que nos muestran lo que parece ser un hombre con los brazos levantados, la boca bien abierta y dentro un brazo mientras varios otros hombres corren huyendo de este.

En Hiheracómpolis del antiguo Egipto se encontró una momia con restos de Solanum en su cerebro, hay historias orales sobre ataques entre la frontera de los romanos y las tribus germánicas, en parte del norte de Europa también hay vestigios orales que datan de la época vikinga, hay variaciones de la guerra de Manchuria en China, ataques verificados en Juruti y Marisela en Brasil los cuales fueron registrados en los periódicos y posteriormente quemados, también en Oaxaca y Chiapas en México de los que el gobierno no tomó importancia por tomárselo como simples historias de campesinos analfabetas.

En conclusión: parece que hemos estado viviendo en contacto con este virus desde el principio de los tiempos, que sus gobiernos y la iglesia se los hayan ocultado, es lo que ha hecho que ahora el mundo tal como lo conocemos se vaya directo al caño.

—¿Hay alguna forma de… ya sabe, acabar con ellos? — Pregunta indeciso japón.

—Descarten el fuego, nada de sopletes, cócteles molotov ni lanzallamas; Nada es peor que te persiga una horda zombie hambrienta que una horda zombie hambrienta y en llamas. No veneno, no electricidad y mucho menos nada de radioactividad. Lo único que les va a salvar el pellejo es volarle la tapa de los sesos en miles de pedazos. —Responde serio el otro virólogo, llevándose dos dedos a las sienes, imitando una pistola.

—¿Armas de fuego únicamente? — Pregunta Francia haciendo mueca de espanto. A él no le va a gustar exponer a su hermosa torre Eiffel a semejantes barbaridades.

—No en realidad. Lo que sirva para apartar la cabeza del cuerpo, ya sabe: Espadas, pala Shaolin, cuchillas, hachas… después habrá que pisar la cabeza por que el solanum no desaparece de un cuerpo completamente _muerto-muerto _hasta pasadas las cuarenta y ocho horas. Por eso es importante recalcar que hay que acabar con el cerebro.

—¿Alguna otra duda más? — Pregunta la mujer del estrado. Nadie se atreve a preguntar, aunque sí tienen bastantes mas cosas que cuestionar, ninguna palabra sale de la boca de nadie no por que se piense que es ridículo sino porque todo parece tan… irreal. Si, esa es la palabra correcta, como si en cualquier momento supieran que la alarma del despertador va a sonar y cada quien se encontrará durmiendo en su cama, solo será un mal sueño.

Pero no es así.

—Entonces si ya terminaron de discutir sobre que cosa llevar para su día de campo, es mi turno de hablar. ¿Me permiten? — Los representantes giraron la cabeza para apreciar mejor a la persona que había hablado. El mismo tipo que venia siendo escoltado a la par que las pocas naciones africanas en la sala.

La cara de Camerún fue la única que frunció el ceño nada mas volverlo a escuchar, Sudáfrica se mantenía impasible, le guió hasta el estrado.

Pero para que las naciones pudieran entender este pequeño misterio sobre la actitud fría del camerunés contra aquel hombre blanco africano, habría que remontarnos un poco en la historia de la Sudáfrica del Apartheid. Paul Redeker, un hombre controversial de cabo a rabo, algunos le adorarían y otros le temerían como a un monstruo después de haber conocido la propuesta que está a punto de hacerles a todas las naciones.

Paul desde joven siempre creyó que la falla fundamental de la humanidad se encontraba en tener emociones. Él solía decir que el corazón sólo debía existir para bombearle sangre al cerebro, y que cualquier otra cosa era un desperdicio de tiempo y de energía. Por lo tanto, sus ensayos de la Universidad, todos dedicados a _"soluciones alternativas"_ a los problemas sociales de la historia, fueron lo que le ganó por primera vez la atención del gobierno del apartheid sudafricano. Muchos han tratado de calificarlo de racista, pero, en sus propias palabras.

"_El racismo es un lamentable subproducto de un pensamiento irracional."_ Decía.

Otros han discutido que para que un racista odie a un grupo, al menos debe amar a otro. Y Redeker creía que tanto el amor como el odio eran irrelevantes… Él no tenia ni lo uno ni el otro.

"_Imagínese lo que podríamos lograr si tan sólo la raza humana pudiese desechar su humanidad."_

¿Malvado? Muchos lo calificaron así, mientras que otros, particularmente llegaron a creer que efectivamente, él era… _"una fuente invaluable de intelecto liberal."_

En esos años, todas sus fronteras, Sudáfrica sólo limitaba con naciones hostiles, y en el caso de Angola, enfrentaba una guerra civil apoyada por los soviéticos y peleada por los cubanos. Necesitaban buscar un jodido plan para poder sobrevivir.

Por eso solicitaron la ayuda del señor Redeker, para revisar y actualizar el ultra secreto _"Plan Naranja."_ El "naranja" había sido creado desde que el gobierno del apartheid había subido al poder por primera vez, en 1940 y algo. Era el plan de acción para _**el fin del mundo**_ según la minoría blanca del país, un plan para lidiar con un eventual levantamiento hostil de toda la población de nativos africanos. _Muy racista._

A lo largo del tiempo fue actualizado con nuevas estrategias, algunas más estúpidas que otras. Y por tanto con cada década y claras declaraciones de independencia y clamores de libertad de la gente de color en todo el mundo se dieron cuenta de ya no valía la pena ese plan… Por lo tanto:

Ahí entró nuestro querido/odiado Redeker. Su revisión del Plan Naranja, terminada justo a tiempo en 1984, era _la mejor estrategia de supervivencia_ para el pueblo. No ignoró ninguna variable, lo leyó toooooooooodo. Índices de población, terreno, recursos, logística… Redeker no sólo actualizó el plan para incluir el programa de armas químicas de Cuba y la capacidad nuclear de su propio país en caso de un verdadero Apocalipsis ya fuera nuclear, de fuerza meteorológica, espacial o… zombie. Hubo algo raro, eso si, incluyó la decisión de cuáles sudafricanos serían salvados y cuáles debían ser sacrificados.

¡SÍ, SACRIFICADOS!

Tratar de salvar a todo el mundo llevaría los recursos de un gobierno hasta su punto de quiebre, condenando a toda la población. Era como si comparáramos a unos sobrevivientes del Costa Concordia por ejemplo, imaginando que no hubieran tenido tierra firme se hacen a la mar y hacen volcar un bote salvavidas porque no hay espacio suficiente para todos. Redeker ya había calculado quiénes debían _"subir a bordo."_ Consideró niveles de ingreso, CI, fertilidad, y toda una lista de _"cualidades deseables,"_ incluyendo la ubicación del sujeto respecto a una posible zona de crisis. Cruel pero en verdad sorprendía lo acertado que era todo. Claro, después de eso el pobre hombre se convirtió en el ser más odiado de su país… tal como ahora lo veía Camerún después de saber todo lo que yo les explico a ustedes. ¿Les suena lógico?

"_La primera víctima del conflicto deben ser nuestros propios sentimientos"_

Sus principales enemigos fueron algunos de aquellos ciudadanos más radicales, los ideólogos raciales y los extremistas religiosos. Después, tras la caída del apartheid, su nombre comenzó a circular entre la población en general. Por supuesto, fue invitado a asistir a los encuentros de _"Verdad y Reconciliación"_ y por supuesto rechazó las invitaciones.

"_No voy a fingir que tengo un corazón sólo para salvar mi pellejo, sin importar lo que haga, estoy seguro de que ellos vendrán a buscarme."_

Y lo hicieron, aunque seguramente no fue de la forma en que Redeker se lo esperaba. Durante el tiempo en el que la infección se comenzó a extender en Europa desde un punto desconocido en el noroeste, cuando aquellas micronaciones fueron a jugar futbol una mañana tranquila de domingo, cuando el pequeño Sealand regresó a casa contagiado, cuando los médicos se dieron cuenta que eso no era una infección normal, cuando aquel pequeño niño saltó de su ataúd con las ansias frenéticas de devorar a su _"mamá"_ y cuando por fin los medios de comunicación y la población comenzaron a alarmarse y se estaba saliendo de control todo aquel follón, fue que el tal Redeker estaba encerrado en su cabaña, la cual había comprado con sus ganancias como asesor de finanzas.

Los agentes de la Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia entraron corriendo a su casa al enterarse de _la plaga andante_, verificaron su nombre, su identidad y sus acciones pasadas. Le preguntaron si él había sido el autor del Naranja. Les respondió sin emoción_ (Así como Noruega le hubiera respondido cualquier otra bobada a Dinamarca)_, por supuesto, él había creído que aquella intromisión era un último acto de venganza; Si el mundo se iba a ir al infierno de todas maneras… ¿Por qué no cepillarse primero a algunos demonios del apartheid?

Lo que nunca se imaginó era que los agentes de la ANI iban a bajar sus armas y a quitarse las máscaras. Eran de todos los colores: negros, asiáticos, mestizos, y hasta un blanco, un afrikáner enorme que fue el primero en adelantarse, y sin decirle ni su nombre ni su rango, preguntó de repente…

—"_Tú tienes un plan para esto, amigo, ¿no es cierto?"_

En efecto, había estado trabajando en su propia solución para la epidemia de los muertos vivientes. _(Que conste ya se lo había estado pensando desde hacía muy buen tiempo y sin saber que coños era el Solanum)_ ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer en aquel escondite aislado? Lo había hecho como un ejercicio intelectual; pensaba que de todas maneras no quedaría nadie vivo para leerlo. No le había puesto nombre, como explicó después "Porque los nombres sólo existen para distinguir unas cosas de otras," y hasta aquel momento, no existía ningún otro plan como el suyo. Una vez más, ese hombre había considerado todas las variables posibles, no sólo la situación estratégica del país sino también la psicología, comportamiento y la "doctrina de combate" de los muertos vivientes.

Y ahora ese hombre estaba frente a casi todas las naciones del globo, dando el discurso de su vida, para salvarles el pellejo y para salvarse él mismo. Primero que todo, no había manera de salvar a todo el mundo… Literalmente. La epidemia ya estaba fuera de control sin que la misma población lo supiera. Y las fuerzas armadas… Estaban ahí, en la sala de reuniones pasándola de lo lindo en lugar de estar combatiendo a los podridos.

La primera parte del plan era sencillo. Habría que reunirse en una "zona segura," la cual, idealmente, debía estar aislada por algún obstáculo natural como montañas, ríos, o incluso en una isla en alta mar. Una vez concentradas en esa zona, las fuerzas armadas podrían dedicarse a erradicar la infestación dentro de sus límites y luego usar todos los recursos disponibles para defenderla de futuros ataques de los muertos vivientes. Esa era la primera parte del plan, y tenía tanto sentido como cualquier otra retirada militar.

—¿Lo ven? Muy fácil, aparentemente.— Dijo Redeker enfrente de las representaciones mientras esos muchos pares de ojos parpadeaban sin cesar.

La segunda parte del plan, explicó, tenía que ver con la evacuación de los civiles, y no podría haber sido diseñada por nadie más que Redeker. En su mente, sólo una pequeña parte de la población podía ser evacuada hacia esa zona segura. Esas personas serían salvadas no sólo para proveer la fuerza laboral para la eventual recuperación tras la guerra, sino también para preservar la legitimidad y estabilidad del gobierno, para probarles a los que ya estaban en la zona, que el gobierno estaba _"cuidando de su gente."_

Hasta aquí se veía bastante bien. Pero sospechosamente… podrido, como los no-muertos.

Las personas que iban a ser abandonadas debían llevarse a _"zonas aisladas"_ especiales. Serían usadas como carnada humana, distrayendo a los muertos vivientes y evitando que siguieran al ejército hacia la zona segura. Redeker sostuvo todo el tiempo ahí en el estrado que estos refugiados, aislados y sanos, debían mantenerse vivos, bien defendidos, e incluso bien abastecidos de ser posible, para mantener las hordas de muertos vivientes distraídas en un solo lugar. La mayoría de esa carnada viva seria niños, ancianos e inválidos. Mantenidos como prisioneros porque cada zombie que aceche a esos sobrevivientes, sería un zombie menos atacando por las defensas y por tanto menos balas gastadas que ya no podrían ser fabricadas nunca más.

¿Alcanzan a ver la genialidad? ¿El horror que provocaron en la sala las ideas de este hombre? Ahí fue cuando todos en la junta de las naciones unidas parecieron enloquecer.

—¡ES USTED UN MONSTRUO! —Le gritó Hungría desde su asiento— ¿¡Como es que ha podido pensar en semejante cosa? ¡Carnada viva!

—"Las mujeres son débiles porque ellas no cuentan más que con el corazón para sostenerse, y el corazón es frágil" Una frase acertada de Pitágoras, señorita. — Fue lo único que se dignó a decir Redeker. Prusia y Austria tuvieron que mantenerla sentada en su silla porque de otra forma se le hubiera ido a los golpes.

—La leche… jamás me atrevería a dejar a su suerte a un puñado de chavales para salvar mi culo e irme a las canarias…— Susurró España.

—Me niego rotundamente a seguir los desvaríos de este plan. — Objetó Inglaterra. —Ya sabia yo que estas _fucking _hojas de informe eran algo inconcebible. —Zarandeó las hojas del informe que les habían dado a cada uno… pero que hasta ahora se habían enterado muchos de que iban ya que nadie se molestó en leerlas.

—¡Ni madres, eso es _pior_ que quedarse paradotes a esperar ser comidos!— El mexicano miró furioso al hombre mientras apresaba entre sus brazos a Belice.

Chile intentaba no imaginar la cara de su hijo en alguno de esos niños que serian usados… como carnada vida… le daba nauseas. Lo mismo Turquía al imaginar a Chipre, Australia tapando los oídos de Wy, Finlandia sosteniendo a Ladonia, Romano mirando aterrado a Seborga, Bélgica abrazando a Luxemburgo, Francia a Seychelles, Suiza a Liechtenstein, Estonia con Letonia, Austria con Kugel Mugel … Ninguno que tuviera a su cargo a un pequeño se estaba imaginando posible _aquello_.

—Pero por lo menos es algo… acertado y lógico-daze…

—¡Yong Soo, te estás volviendo loco de atar! — Le reprendió Taiwán.

—Pero es cierto-aru.— China habló dirigiéndose a todos— Si quieren salvar a la población, habría que hacer sacrificios para que el plan de defensa prospere-aru.

—¡Se los he dicho, carajo! —Gritó Camerún, se giró y apunto con el dedo al sudafricano.—¡No debiste traer aquí a este hombre, no debisteeeee!

Sudáfrica se encogió de hombros, se quedó con la misma expresión en blanco que Redeker. Alemania sentía como si le hubieran insultado personalmente, estuvo a punto de agarrarlo por el cuello, exigiendo saber por que alguien creyó que era buena idea hacer algo así de radical. Pero Ludwig no estaba pensando debidamente; Por un lado aquel exterminio parcial le recordaba a lo que le habían obligado a hacer en la segunda guerra mundial con todos esos niños gitanos, judíos… y por el otro lado tenía mucha razón, pues aquel que pusiera en marcha el plan en su casa tendría más oportunidad de sobrevivir que las demás naciones. Cruel pero eficaz.

"_Todos quieren salvar al mundo pero nadie quiere morir en el intento"_

—¡Alguien dígame quien cojones fue el que dio la orden de organizar esta putada con toda esta gente!

—Yo la he dado. — Habló una voz suave desde algún lugar en el salón.

Había estado sentado contra la pared del fondo, junto a Italia del norte. Ahora estaba de pié, aunque encorvado por la edad y apoyado en dos bastones, pero con un espíritu tan fuerte y vital como siempre lo había tenido. El anciano estadista, el padre de una Sudáfrica libre de racismo. El presidente negro. Cuando se paró, todos los demás se sentaron, todos excepto Paul Redeker. El anciano lo miró fijamente, sonrió con esa cálida sonrisa tan conocida en todo el mundo… Ese hombre era Nelson Mandela.

—_Molo, mhlobo wam. (Saludos, hombre de mi tierra.)_ —Lo saludó.

Se acercó lentamente a Paul, de espaldas a todas las naciones, tomó las hojas de las manos del afrikáner y dijo a todos en la sala con una voz que de repente sonó viva y juvenil:

—Este plan salvará a sus ciudadanos, sin duda alguna. —Luego, señalando a Paul dijo—Este hombre salvará a sus gentes.

Y luego llegó ese momento abrazó al afrikáner. Para cualquier observador, aquel era sólo uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso, pero para Paul Redeker… fue como la ultima gota. Se puso a llorar como un crío.

Paul Redeker: sin sentimientos, sin compasión, sin corazón. Yo sostengo que Redeker era en realidad un hombre muy sensible, de hecho, demasiado sensible como para haber vivido en la Sudáfrica del apartheid. La lucha de Redeker contra las emociones era la única forma que tenía de mantener su cordura frente a todo el odio y la brutalidad que veía todos los días. Nunca nadie supo algo de la niñez de Redeker, si acaso conoció a sus padres, o fue criado por el estado, si acaso tenía amigos o fue amado por alguien. Aquellos que trabajaron con él, no lo vieron nunca en ningún tipo de relación social, ni expresando físicamente ningún tipo de emoción. El abrazo de aquel símbolo histórico, esa emoción genuina atravesando su armadura impenetrable…

Hubiera sido un momento muy emotivo de no ser porque las alarmas dentro de la sala comenzaron a sonar. El jefe de los escoltas uniformados habló por el comunicador con una persona afuera, fue algo que nadie pudo escuchar con mucha atención.

—¡Tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Están invadiendo Ginebra!

Pánico, y esas sencillas palabras fueron todo lo que bastó para desatarlo. La sala se había vuelto un mar intransigente de insultos, patadas, golpes y gritos. Sin orden aparente, todos, mandatarios de la otra sala y las naciones corrieron hasta la puerta del salón, se precipitaron escaleras abajo, cruzaron el patio y se pararon justo en frente de la entrada principal en la misma histeria colectiva, frente a las banderas que decoran el paso a la entrada. Y se quedaron estáticos del puro miedo.

Si, ya los podían ver acercarse. Habían cruzado la valla humana que eran algunos soldados y que ahora yacían en el piso siendo devorados vivos. Los que todavía podían mantenerse en pie les lanzaban granadas que parecían aféctales en lo absoluto a los no-muertos.

Una serie de ráfagas cortas de varias metrallas sonaba a lo lejos, se podía apreciar grandes columnas de humo elevándose en la ciudad suiza, gritos, gemidos inhumanos, olor a carne descompuesta y quemada. Luego eso, aparecieron los aviones de caza zumbando en el aire, ametrallando a todos los jodidos zombies allá abajo. Alguien de los uniformados dio gritos a que se cubrieran _¡Pecho a tierra! _Las balas pasaron rozándole la cara a Piñera pero alcanzaron a dos uniformados.

—¡Teni que apuntar mejor, no le has dado al weon correcto! — Ladró el chileno al avión. Su presidente estaba en pie… por desgracia.

—Sí, sí, gracias por preocuparte Manuel…

Siguieron con disparos al azar viendo como se acercaban aquellos ghules tambaleantes. Muchos incluso habían sacado las suyas propias, desde la katana que llevaba Japón, las berettas de los hermanos italianos, los rifles de Finlandia, Suiza y Polonia, los cohetes que sacó de la nada Hong Kong, unas AK-47 que materializaron México y Colombia, hasta las hachas de España y Dinamarca, y por supuesto los cuchillos que sacó de inmediato Belarús.

—_Holy crap_… ¡¿Pero de donde demonios han sacado eso? —Preguntó la Dra. Esther con los ojos como platos.

—Son naciones _sister_, es imposible saber en donde las han estado escondiendo… —Respondió su consanguíneo.

Alguien del grupo de uniformados, vino corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta ellos, al parecer la jodida línea de defensa se fue al carajo. Hizo señas a que se apartaran,traia un brazo lesionado probablemente porque le había caído algún pedazo de concreto que había volado con la última explosión. Una granada aturdidora rebotó cerca de unos cuantos en el grupo. Era obvio decir que no le habría causado el mas mínimo daño a los no-muertos pero tanto a las naciones como humanos si les hizo daño, fue tal la magnitud de la onda que dejó inconcientes a varios y otros tantos que les dejo una especie de trauma nervioso repentino*… hasta que…

Otro avión de caza apareció en el firmamento, no era un avión común. Alemania y Prusia lo pudieron identificar como un…

—¿Qué hacen tres ME-109* del ejercito nazi sobrevolando? Esos trastos se supone que están destruidos… —Se dijo casi para si mismo Prusia. — Jo, la Merkel se va a enfadar…

Pero no, cuando Alemania vio sobrevolar de nuevo a los caza por encima de su cabeza con aquel rugido ensordecedor, notó que algo muy malo iba ocurrir. Aquellos pájaros de acero se elevaron todavía más y finalmente dejaron ver su carga letal. Tres contenedores color naranja intenso que se desprendieron para dejarles caer encima y acabar con todo ser viviente o no en la redonda.

—¡SCHEIßE!, ESTÁN LANZANDO NAPALM! ¡ADENTRO! — Gritó el rubio alertando a todos del peligro que suponía aquellos contenedores.

Otra vez los gritos, patadas y empujones. Como pudieron se llevaron adentro a los inconcientes. Finalmente con un gran estruendo se elevaron grandes hongos negros, tres bolas de fuego envolvieron edificios y todo lo que encontraron a su paso entre humanos y zombies. El estallido rompió en miles de pedazos los cristales de aquello que estuviera a varios kilómetros todavía lejos de la explosión.

El mundo se fue al soberano pico, sí señor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Napalm:<strong> El napalm o gasolina gelatinosa es un combustible que produce una combustión más duradera que la de la gasolina simple. Esta característica ha hecho que sea utilizado por algunos ejércitos en varias guerras._

_***Trauma nervioso repentino:** Es un efecto de las explosiones a corta distancia. El trauma es tan grande a  
>veces, que todos los órganos, el cerebro, todo junto, simplemente se desconectan, tiene algo que ver con los impulsos eléctricos. <em>

_**Dato interesante:** El ME-109 también llamado Messerschmitt, fue un avión de caza utilizado por la fuer__za aerea nazi, sus principales usuarios ademas de los teutones fueron la Real Fuerza Aérea Húngara, Aeronáutica Nacional Republicana y la Real Fuerza Aérea Rumana, Finlandesa y Cróata._

* * *

><p>Bien, ya me pueden lanzar bombas. Me tuve que leer varios libros bélicos para poder entender unos detalles de armamento aéreo. Estoy loca, grácias.<p>

Y disculpen por no poder contestar sus reviews en esta ocasión pero es que la escuela me está comiendo viva literalmente., si los leo, es en serio. Su opinion es importante (L) Exceptuando las criticas destructivas, esas olo me la suda. Necesito vacaciones~

Ahora, les pregunto yo... ¿Quien les gustaría que fuera mordido? ¿Que personaje les gustaria ver convertido en zombie? }:D


	3. Escapando

**Tiempo muerto.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Datos de armas, lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Escapando.<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió sus claros ojos verdes y al instante los volvió a cerrar al advertir que los calidos rayos de sol le daban de lleno en su cara, al igual que ese fresco aroma a hierba y polen. No le molestaba en absoluto pues parecía ser un día de esos en los que la humedad, la temperatura y demás cosas hacían que el sol no quemara la piel. Estaba en su amado <em>polder<em>*

Escuchaba el ruido del agua siendo transportada por el mecanismo del molino, más adelante todo estaba cubierto por tulipanes de vivos rojos, naranjas, amarillos y miles de colores más hasta donde la vista alcanza. Una escena típicamente holandesa. Le robó una sonrisa y se estiró cuan largo era su cuerpo sobre el pasto, le importaba poco si su ropa se llegaba a ensuciar con la tierra o la hierba, tampoco le interesaba cuando tiempo llevaba ahí tendido. Por un momento dejó de importarle el mundo y Holanda, solo quería ser él: Solo Govert.

Encendió la pequeña radio que estaba al lado suyo, el destino jugaba a su favor; música clásica… Perfecto con todas las letras.

—_Interrumpimos la transmisión para ofrecerles un informe especial._

_Buenas tardes, Soy David Vermeer. Les pedimos disculpas por el reportaje de los disturbios raciales de Ámsterdam. Los informes indican que la violencia no se debe ni a motivos raciales o ideológicos* ni tampoco se limitan a la zona de la capital, sino que también en La Haya y Rótterdam. Lo que es cierto es que esta inexplicable histeria colectiva continúa extendiéndose causando miles de heridos. Nos comunicamos en directo con Katherine Güillot en el hospital central de Ámsterdam._

—_El personal del hospital nunca había visto un número tan grande de heridos. Es una avalancha de cientos de personas heridas y muy asustadas. La mayoría de las lesiones son mordiscos, no heridas de bala o cuchillo como nos dieron a entender antes. Hace unos minutos hablamos con uno de los médicos que lleva guardia desde esta mañana._

—_Hemos visto casos de extracción completa de dedos, desgarro profundo de garganta, incluso zonas del cuerpo desp… _

—Quiero silencio… — Dicho esto, Govert apagó la radio de un manotazo sin haberle puesto atención al reporte.

A lo lejos divisó la figura de sus hermanos corriendo por el prado entre risas mientras su inquieto conejo los perseguía a grandes saltos.

Emma se recostó a su lado jadeante de su carrera a recuperar el aliento, Luxemburgo estrechó su brazo izquierdo tomándolo como almohada improvisada. Bélgica y él compartieron la sonrisa, todo era calmado, perfecto que daban ganas de quedarse inmóvil ahí por la eternidad de ser necesario, pero al mismo tiempo era surrealista, era algo medio sacado de un poema o canción incluso como de un cuadro del mismo Van Gogh…

Y ahí lo vio con claridad…

Las plantas se agitaron movidas por una fuerte ventisca, la respiró con una mueca de desagrado reprimiendo las arcadas. Era un olor nauseabundo pero dulzón, ácido, denso, sofocante ¿Y porque no? vomitivo; Carne putrefacta.

Venían uno tras otro, tambaleándose, arrastrándose y gimiendo a coro como una sinfonía del averno. Quizá eran cientos o miles, no lo supo con exactitud e intentó sin mucho éxito articular una palabra cuando vio a todos esos seres, quizá gritar pero el ruido se murió en su garganta. La belga estaba pálida, Holanda vio con horror cómo en el bello rostro de su hermana se dibujaba con un delicado tatuaje, el magnífico mapa de venas y arterias explotando aquí y allá. Exactamente como en los libros de anatomía.

Sus ojos esmeralda desaparecieron en la cavidad ocular, solo había dos orificios sin vida. La piel no era blanca, se había vuelto gris con ese toque de azul cianótico que tienen los cadáveres viejos.

—_Como te ves, alguna vez me ví; Como me ves tú, también te verás… _

El holandés se despertó de un golpe, incorporó su cuerpo mientras gritaba. Se volvió a dejar caer en donde estaba cuando unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros. Fue una pesadilla… simple alucinación, eso más que nada era un recordatorio de que debía dejar de fumarse esas cosas.

—Cálmate, no es real ¡No es real!— Le dijo Bélgica tomándolo de los brazos, intentando regresarlo a la realidad_. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Se desmayó? ¿Cómo coños se había desmayado?_

Claro, ahora lo recordaba. Alguien allá afuera gritó _"¡NAPALM!"_ y fue cuando todos echaron a correr como viles cucarachas huyendo del insecticida. ¡Oh si!: Ellos los bichos y las bombas el veneno. A propósito, bonita comparación.

Al principio intentó enfocar bien los ojos. Vio que todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, unos más nerviosos o graves que los demás. Y de la que se salvaron, ahora estaban metidos como sardinas en un bunker dentro de la edificación.

Reconoció a España al lado suyo, quien estaba sosteniendo en la mano derecha su jodida hacha, frunciendo el ceño como nunca lo había visto en su vida, el par de científicos permanecían inmutables y varios militares de los que hacían fuego allá afuera y lograron colarse estaban también ahí. Otros más estaban tendidos e inconcientes como él en el otro extremo del cuarto: Corea, Islandia, Bielorrusia, Estonia, Chile, Costa rica, Tailandia e Inglaterra. Los demás simplemente estaban o muy metidos en sus pensamientos o al borde de un colapso.

—Tenemos que movilizarnos de aquí ¡Hay que buscar un refugio seguro o terminaremos muertos antes de que cante un gallo! —La voz ronca de Alemania mató el silencio.

—Ósea tipo, estamos _ab-so-lu-ta-men-te_ seguros aquí. _¡Hello!_ ¿Te has dado cuenta que permanecemos en alguna especie de bunker anti-nuclear? —Respondió Polonia como si no fuese una obviedad.

—Claro ¿Y con que piensas tú que vamos a comer para sobrevivir? ¿A base de polvo y aire?

Feliks se calló, los demás también se lo pensaron.

—Podemos llegar a mi casa y refugiarnos ahí, la frontera no está muy lejos e incluso podemos conseguir reservas en el camino. ¿Qué dicen? — Inquirió Francia.

—¡Cierra el pico, rana pervertida! ¡¿Con apenas poner el pié afuera ya hay total seguridad de que nos maten y tú piensas que vamos a llegar en una pieza a tu jodida casa? —Respondió Romano minutos después de haber recuperado la conciencia.

—¡Ve~ es una buena idea hermanito Francia!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Francia-san. —Agregó Japón sin que esta vez Suiza lo interrumpiera.

Los Americanos intercambiaron miradas de consternación al igual que los oceánicos, asiáticos y africanos, sabiendo que no importara que cosas hicieran, estaban atrapados en Europa y sin ningún medio de transporte que los regresara a sus respectivos continentes.

—Yo también apoyo al güero — Dijo México con una sonrisa amarga.

—Che, pues si ya no hay más remedio… —Se encogió de brazos Argentina rodeando a al chileno y a la islita que los acompañaba.

—¡No, no, no y más no! Yo de aquí me voy cagando hostias para Madrid y os aconsejo hagáis lo mismo, tíos.

—¡Idiota, Madrid queda más lejos que la maldita frontera con Francia! —Renegó Holanda. — Además por lo que me puedo estar imaginando ahora, esos podridos ya deben estar pululando por todos los rincones de tu capital.

—Lo mismo digo para ti, gilipollas. Lo más seguro es que Ámsterdam esté lleno de yonkis y postitutas zombies de los cojones caminando de arriba abajo ¡Campeón!

—De ser posible eso, los países con mas concentración de habitantes deberían estar ahora mismo en un nivel crítico de infectados dentro de sus hospitales… — Murmuró casi para si misma la Doctora Esther.

—¡No mamen, mi pobrecito D.F debe estar hecho un desmadre!... ¡El pinche estadio azteca! ¡Mis resorteras nucleares patentadas por la UNAM!~ * — Chilló México en una esquina.

—_¡Shut up! _Deja de quejarte por insignificancias... ¿¡Qué voy a hacer _YO_ sin McDolands! —Esta vez protestó Estados unidos.

Canadá rodó los ojos fastidiado. Si Alfred ahora no terminaba muerto por dejar de comer hamburguesas entonces sería fácil que terminara de carnada para los No-Muertos y otra cosa le decía que tantas películas de zombies no habían ayudado a prepararlo al pobre gringo, quien ahora no salía de una posición fetal en la misma esquina que el mexicano.

—Si estamos hablando de seguridad, considero que deberíamos ir a mi casa. El general invierno ya se encargará de congelarlos ¿Da? — Dijo Iván con una pequeña sonrisita.

—¡Me niego! ¡No quiero que _my beautiful ass_ se congele en Siberia con el _commie_! —Respondió Alfred desde su esquina.

—Precisamente ahí hago aparición _mon ami_, para darte algo de calor con todo mi _amour_…

Seguro refugiarse en casa de Iván podría haberse considerado una buena idea, pero el problema era la distancia a recorrer para llegar ahí, probablemente trazando una ruta en un mapa, teniendo equipo correcto y con mas calma se ahorrarían el problema de lidiar por un buen rato con los No-Muertos, pero viéndolo bien cabía una posibilidad de que los caminantes llegaran desde China y cruzaran la frontera rusa; todos sabían que los chinos no eran pocos… Además, nadie quería tener a Francia dando calor a todo el mundo.

El otro problema era que o no todos soportarían el frío o que aparte de la segura hipotermia tendrían que vérselas con una escasez de alimentos. No era como si Siberia fuera el lugar con el suelo más fértil de la tierra.

—Si hablamos de frío también podemos irnos todos a la casa de este cara de palo, — Dinamarca señaló a Suecia quien ni siquiera se dignó a prestarle atención. — ¿Tú que dices Norge? —Inquirió el escandinavo.

—Por mí, yo me meteré en un fiordo con Isu, tomamos mis armas vikingas y no me sacan ni muerto. De ahí no entra ni sale dios. Ustedes encárguense de todo este follón.

—¿Y a mí no me llevas, Noru? ¿Quién va a salvar al rey? ¡Dime! —Gritó Dinamarca desesperado aferrándose a la pierna de Noruega.

—Todavía tienes tu hacha, ya sobreviviste a los francos*, a la peste negra, dos guerras mundiales, al A-H1N1, así que no veo las razones de tu miedo, anko. Además, tu ventaja sobre nosotros es que no tienes cerebro que te puedan comer… —Respondió el noruego con desdén. Sin embargo solo lo decía de dientes para fuera porque se moriría sin la compañía de Dinamarca, por eso no lo podía dejar botado por ahí con todos esos come-carne ni mucho menos podía dejar a Suecia y Finlandia. Hasta ya parecía buena idea lo del fiordo… Quizá meterse todos en un barco…

—Fiordo… ¿Qué era un fiordo? — Preguntó Sudáfrica en el otro extremo de la sala.

—Básicamente son acantilados que hacen brazos de mar tierra adentro, a veces hay pequeñas islas en el medio de estas heladas aguas medio profundas. —Dijo Noruega— No se si sea posible que esas bestias naden pero yo creo que se van a congelar antes de alcanzarme.

—Bueno, en ese caso… podríamos ir todos a mi casa… Grecia es principalmente islas grandes y pequeñas…

—¡Pero que buena idea se te ha ocurrido, sarnoso! Y si se nos acaba la comida nos podemos desayunar a uno de tus gatos~ — Respondió burlón Turquía.

—¡A callar! ¡El grandioso yo sabe que podremos sobrevivir dentro de un centro comercial, como en las películas Yankees! ¡Kesesese!~

—Importa un rábano que locuras se maquinen en sus mentecitas, el punto es que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si no nos ponemos a trabajar. Soñar no nos va a sacar de esta ratonera. — Exclamó impacientado el virólogo Larry.

Alemania asintió. Si no se movían terminarían ahí muertos por inanición en lugar de comidos vivos y la verdad es que ninguna de las cosas se sabía qué era peor. Muchos haciéndose a la idea comenzaron a optar por ir a territorio germánico… sabiendo que el borde con Francia quedaba mas cerca.

—O podemos refugiarnos en mi casa, es relativamente más grande y en un lugar apartado. — Ofreció Austria.

—Señorito, si incluso el awesome yo se cuela a tu casa y no te das cuenta… ¿Que pasará cuando un montón de podridos entren y nos coman mientras dormimos?

—¿Quien te dice que vamos a dejar la casa como está? Vamos defenderla _brüder,_ no a pasar vacaciones.

—¿¡West, se te botaron los tornillos! ¡No podemos defender una casa día y noche! ¡Se comerán mi awesomeidad! — Vociferó el pobre albino saltando encima del alemán. No se podía creer la clase de suicidio masivo (A su parecer) que intentaba cometer su hermano menor.

—Quizá tú no, pero este chupa sangre puede estar despierto la noche entera— Señaló Hungría a Rumania quien en lugar de preocuparse como todos los demás tenia una sonrisa de enero a enero.

—¿¡De que te estás riendo, bastardo vampírico! ¡Unos cadáveres van a comernos vivos y tú te estás muy feliz! —Ladró Romano.

—¿Es que ustedes no se han dado cuenta que esto no se trata de un virus?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie captó el mensaje del rumano. Al parecer sabía algo que los demás no.

—¿Que está insinuando, señor Rumania? — Indagó Esther bastante sacada de lugar acomodándose los anteojos.

—Sencillo, esto es obra del Necromicón. Si no se ha podido tratar por medios científicos créanme que la única manera de terminarlo sería comenzar por el libro que controla a los muertos.

—¿Pero que clase de ridiculeces dices? ¡La magia ni la religión no van a hacer nada por nosotros! — Criticó Larry ante la revelación del rubio. — Puedes esperar los siglos que se te antojen rezando y hablando con fantasmas imaginarios pero nunca harán que esas abominaciones que están afuera se desaparezcan así como así.

—¿Estás muy seguro?

—Como que la tierra es redonda.

—¡UN MOMENTO, ESE LIBRO LO TIENE IGGY! —El americano corrió hasta el medio de los dos hombres, zarandeando al rumano por los hombros.— ¡LO HE VISTO EN SU BIBLIOTECA! ¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!

—Inglaterra queda bastante retirado de aquí, gringo idiota. No estamos salvados. — Respondieron casi todos al unísono.

—Además de que está inconciente— Murmuró Ladonia, señalando al mencionado de forma desganada.

—¡Cierren todos la boca y miren-aru!— China asomó la cabeza desde el pequeño corredor, todos los curiosos se acercaron a la sala contigua en el bunker, donde milagrosamente un televisor se mantenía encendido con un informativo.

—_Se están reportando suicidios en masa por todo Medio oriente, también nos informaron que en Estambul y Nueva Delhi están surgiendo brotes de violencia, similares a los acontecidos en las zonas de Minsk, Kiev, Tallinn, Moscú, Helsinki, Estocolmo, Riga, Vilnius y Varsovia. Por lo que respecta desde hace varias horas, el gobierno de Australia ha declarado cuarentena._

_Esta situación ya no se limita… _—El conductor del noticiero achina los ojos para leer mejor el telepronter, se lleva los dedos apretando el apuntador en su oído para escuchar con más claridad. — _Esperen… recibimos unas imágenes de nuestro corresponsal de la BBC. Adelante, Trevor Hanna desde Londres ¿Trevor?_

La tensión en la sala se incrementa cuando de momento el televisor parece fallar, mas un certero golpe que alguien le ha asestado en un costado parece dejarlo bien, conforme va avanzando el reportaje se dan cuenta que no es culpa del aparato, sino de la transmisión del satélite. Mientras tanto, el mismo Australia está furioso insultando por lo bajo la idiotez de sus propios mandatarios y por haberlo abandonado a él y a su superior a su suerte.

Otros más comienzan a bromear sutilmente con el asunto de _El escudo impenetrable de neutralidad suiza, _sabiendo que no le causa ni la mínima gracia al helvético, quien está completamente indeciso si volarse los sesos a los chistosos o a los muertos.

La transmisión pasa del canal a la grabación que toma lugar en una calle completamente desolada, con miles de periódicos volando de aquí para allá a plena luz del día, pero lo que lo hace más aterrador y perturbarte son las severas manchas de sangre reseca que se logran ver en el suelo.

—_Nos encontramos en Notting Hill, un área de Londres. Quien sabe si este reportaje llegue a transmitirse, la comunicación es bastante precaria. La ciudad parece estar plagada de criaturas que devoran carne humana y…_

—_¡Aquí vienen!_ — Grita desde atrás del reportero, una mujer con un niño en brazos huyendo de…

—_¡Corre, carajo! ¡Corre!_ — La cara del corresponsal se ve desfigurada en una mueca de terror puro frente a la cámara mientras hiperventila le hace señas apresuradas al camarógrafo.

—_¡La puta que parió al demonio, son demasiados! _— Grita el camarógrafo. La transmisión termina abruptamente mientras con una agilidad propia de quien debe cargar la cámara todo el día, la voltea dejando apreciar cientos de figuras tambaleantes con las ropas hechas jirones, con sangre acartonada por todos lados y gimiendo de forma espeluznante.

Finalmente el televisor se va al traste, _¡Chao transmisión!_ Las naciones se quedan medio embobadas con la vista fija en el aparato que de por sí no va a volver a encenderse, la luz está fallando en las instalaciones de la ONU y con lo que respecta al generador de emergencia, parece que no va a aguantar mucho tiempo.

—Che, no es por nada boludos pero… ¡¿QUÉ COÑOS ES ESO?— Señala Argentina a uno de los soldados que supuestamente yacía recostado con los demás inconcientes y que ahora se agitaba entre espasmódicas y violentas sacudidas en medio del piso sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

—Muy fácil. —Camerún se levanta de donde estaba, caminando en dirección al moribundo le quita el arma que lleva a un costado, encajándole un tiro en medio de los ojos. Habla de forma seca.— Ya nos dijeron, esta es la cura para los infectados.

—¿¡Pero a vos que te pasá pelotudo!… ¡Ni siquiera sabés si realmente estaba infectado!

—Míralo por ti mismo: convulsiones, sudor frío, venas resaltadas por todo el cuerpo… ¡Una mordida tamaño elefante en el brazo! ¿A que no era obvio?

—¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora, no quiero que muerdan a mi re grossa persona!

—Primero hay que asegurarnos de que la puerta está despejada, España y Dinamarca qué son los únicos con hachas, pónganse en el frente. Si algo o alguien está en el pasillo córtenle la cabeza y pregunten después ¡Muévanse! Los demás busquen dentro de las instalaciones lo que puedan conseguir de comida, armas y medicamentos ¡Los quiero ver en media hora en la sala principal! —Vociferó Alemania dando las primeras órdenes de retirada.

A pesar del repentino plan de escape, había ya solo pocos inconcientes como Belarús y Estonia a quienes Rusia llevaba sobre el hombro como viles trapos, también Costa Rica e Inglaterra, los cuales eran transportados por México y Estados Unidos respectivamente.

Y como habiéndose adelantado a los hechos, aparecieron cojeando y gruñendo un par de No-muertos trajeados con el uniforme negro en el pasillo, en el cual adornaban centenares de cristales rotos a causa de la explosión del Napalm. Ambos hombres con un certero golpe hicieron rodar la cabeza de aquellos seres mientras las naciones corrían en distintas direcciones.

* * *

><p>La cocina de la cafetería estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Para cualquier persona normal eso hubiera supuesto el buscar otra opción y en su defecto otra entrada pero no para los escurridizos latinos.<p>

—Pásenme la navaja…

—Aquí tienes, weon. — Respondió Chile entregando el objeto

—Broche de cabello…

—Aquí está— Se lo entregó la boliviana al mexicano.

—Una piedra o cualquier otra cosa dura, por favor.

—¡Acá estoy! — Respondió entre risas el argentino.

—¡No te hagai el gracioso, fleto culiao! Además, hay niños presentes y mejor te comportas. —Le recriminó el Chileno.

—Ay, era solo un chiste… ¿Qué ya no tenés sentido del humor, Manu?~

—¡Éxito! — Exclamó victorioso dejando caer el candado de la puerta.— Ahora en chinga por la comida… ¡Pero corriendo!

Las naciones latinas se precipitaron adentro de la cocina, intentando buscar los comestibles mas no contaban con la decepción de que… no había nada. En efecto, los estantes de la cafetería estaban llenos de telarañas y solo contenían tres cajas de té con mala pinta. En la nevera tan solo había la modesta cantidad de un par de paquetes de carne picada, unas cuantas patatas, zanahorias y guisantes medio pasados y finalmente los típicos productos de limpieza que a menos que de verdad tuvieran un apuro se los podían comer. El apuro por supuesto seria auto-envenenamiento.

—Yo creo que alguien se nos adelantó… —Dijo Brasil abriendo y cerrando cajones al azar.

—¡No me digas, che! ¿Lo supiste por que no hay nada o por que sos tan boludo que hasta ahora has fijado que ya revisamos media cocina sin encontrar ni una cosa?

—Lo digo porque se me hace demasiado extraño que precisamente la cafetería, siendo que está en el edificio de la ONU, haya desaparecido así de misteriosamente. — El brasileño se enfundó en el pantalón un par de cuchillos de cocina que envolvió en papel periódico como funda provisional. Al tiempo Tierra del Fuego revisaba unos estantes más altos con la ayuda del chileno.

—A ver wey… ¿Ósea, quieres decir que a la comida le salieron patitas o alas y se esfumó?

—¡No chico, lo que está diciendo es que alguien con más cerebro que patitas se la llevó y la subió a una _guagua_! — Contradijo el cubano. Y sí, a lo mejor ya estaba en lo correcto.

—Adivino… —Colombia se agachó y recogió un carnet de identidad tirado en el piso. Le dio la vuelta y les mostró a los demás latinos a quien pertenecía. A Sebastian Piñera — ¡Ay ya se! Los cabrones presidentes…

—Y lo mas gracioso del caso es, que mientras nosotros buscábamos por este lado de la puerta, los muy condenados encontraron otra entrada desde el otro lado — Perú señaló una salida de emergencia que no se encontraba cerrada en su totalidad.

* * *

><p>—¿Están seguros que vamos a encontrar armas por aquí?... Estamos en medio de Europa, no en Texas como para poder sacar armas de cualquier lado…<p>

—Pregúntale a él, _Österreich_. _—_Alemania señaló desde lejos al suizo—Además, no es como si no fuera posible encontrar municiones o armas abandonadas con el semejante desastre. Digo, y ademas estamos en Suiza. —Dijo pensativo mientras recorría con la mirada los diferentes salones de las instalaciones como presintiendo que pasaría mucho, mucho tiempo para que algún otro ser viviente volviera a poner los pies en el recinto.

—Ve~ Doitsu… ¿Qué haremos si se nos aparece un muerto de esos en el sótano? No me gustan a mí los muertos ni esas cosas… — Italia temblaba como hoja mientras se aferraba de la mano del rubio.

—Solo síganme, yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. — Respondió con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad Suiza, mientras bajaban con cautela hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de sótano en el recinto de la ONU.

—West… a mi me da mala espina la cara del enano con escopeta…

—¿¡A QUIEN LE HAS DICHO ENANO, CONDENADO CARA DE RATÓN?

—A n-na-nadie… esta-ta-taba bromeando. —A Prusia se le va el color de la cara cuando el otro rubio le deja en claro quien manda al apoyar el cañón de su arma con dirección a sus regiones vitales.— Si, si, bromeando kesesese~

—¡Si nos pudiéramos dar prisa se los agradeceríamos con todo gusto, gracias!— Musita entre nerviosa y furiosa Hungría, a quienes está casi pegada como lapa con Bélgica y Liechtenstein.

—Ya hemos llegado. — Teclea rápidamente en un teclado numérico una combinación. Una vocecita electrónica le da la bienvenida y la puerta de una bodega del sótano se abre lentamente, sigilosamente se pega a la pared y busca tentando de forma casi sensual en el muro, el interruptor de la luz.

Para la sorpresa de todos, aquel almacén guarda una cantidad nada humilde pero tampoco ostentosa de cartuchos y armas de fuego. Los del grupo están sin creérselo, al grito de _"¡Esto es la hostia!"_ España y Prusia intentan no abalanzarse a por una metralleta, Austria se siente como pez fuera del agua intentando dar una explicación lógica para un almacén de armas bajo el edificio, la pequeña Lily ante la incredulidad de ellos, toma lo que a las demás chicas les parece una simple metralleta… por como ellas lo ven.

—¡Miren tíos, con esto los acabamos de un solo disparo!…—Antonio carga un lanzallamas mientras se prueba los tanques en la espalda— Estoy que ardo ¿A que sí?

—¡Creí que ya no existan de estos y mucho menos en Europa! — Romano da un par de vueltas alrededor de España como para dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos.

—Pues ya ves que no Lovi, a sí que si me permites, yo ya me llevo mi arma~

—Espera ahí Antonio. — Holanda detiene al español por la manga indicándole con un gesto que se quite el lanzallamas de encima.— Nos metes en riesgo si te llevas esa cosa, nos lo acaban de decir. No quiero no-muertos en llamas corriendo tras de mí.

—¿Pero porque? ¡Es el arma perfecta!

—La sacaron del ejército por el simple hecho de que es pesada y te necesitamos corriendo, no con treinta y algo de peso, tambaleándote como tortuga para que un podrido te pesque del cuello ¿Para que desperdiciar espacio y agilidad cuando puedes usar una HK? — Responde Alemania.

—Puñetera razón… — El español simplemente no podía ignorar el modo de lógica del alemán, por lo que refunfuñando, dejó el Lanzallamas en su lugar. Pero vamos, no por nada todo el mundo decía que Ludwig era un buen militar.

Por otro lado, Liechtenstein desmontaba y montaba afanosamente el arma que anteriormente le pareció a las chicas una metralleta (_N/A:¿En serio cuantas mujeres aquí conocen de armas?)_

—Es un rifle de asalto MI6, será perfecto. Con esto le podemos partir el espinazo a un hombre. — Dice la rubia muy calmada como si acaso estuviera hablando sobre el clima.

—¡Pero si este chisme es más pesado que yo! — Bélgica se siente horrorizada al cargar el arma y verla también siendo portada por la menor.

—Bueno, bueno, ya busco otra cosa…

Al cabo de unos minutos tras revisar el almacén regresa con un par de rifles de otra clase, con un gesto les indica a las mujeres que los tomen.

—Estos son rifles semiautomáticos, Ruger-mini 14 y este otro es un tipo 56 chino.

—¡Es la misma cosa! —Gritan a coro la belga y la húngara.

—¿Pero de donde? — Responde indignada la menor— Fíjense bien en que son mas ligeros, tienen una culata bastante mas resistente en caso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los detalles son mas acentuados y toscos, la mira. Además esto no se trata de glamour, chicas… ya deberían saber que estos _chismes_ a comparación de las armas actuales, fueron hechos con el propósito de sobrevivir y han funcionado bien durante dos guerras mundiales.

Las dos mujeres se han quedado con la boca abierta después de haberla escuchado, los demás no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban de la menor, excepto por Suiza quien con brillitos en los ojos se enjuagaba una lagrima de alegría murmurando por lo bajo un: _"¡Esa es mi hermana!"_

—¿Saben una cosa? Ya me duele el cerebro con tanta información… —Comentó Seborga con un mal disimulado tic en el ojo derecho.

—¡Nos vamos a morir!~ ¡Nos vamos a morir!~ — Canturreaba de cuando en cuando Rumania.

—¿Alguien ha encontrado los antibióticos y las sustancias activas?— Preguntó el Dr. Larry desde el recuadro de la puerta al tiempo que sostenía un revolver, mientras, su consanguínea seguía rebuscando en varios cajones en lo que al parecer se veía como una especie de bodega en miniatura.

—¡Ya lo tengo! Faltan el diclofenaco, conazol, paracetamol y vitaminas si es que alguien encuentra algo… —Estonia anotaba en una lista mientras que también seguía ocupado en buscar medicamentos a la par que Ucrania, Letonia, Polonia, Islandia, Finlandia, Ladonia y Noruega.

Los demás, como Suecia, Rusia y Lituania se mantenían ocupados en vigilar la puerta y buscar algunas cosas de utilidad… Como supuestamente debía haber estado cierto danés distraído que cambió puesto con Lituania.

—¿Para qué demonios es la _Bu…tilios…so...ceci...na…? _¡Ay mira, dice cecina! HAHAHAHA~— Dinamarca reía a carcajada limpia hasta que un certero golpe con una cantimplora se estampó de lleno en su cara para callarlo.

—Se dice _Butilhioscina_. Es para el dolor abdominal, burro. —Respondió a su lado Islandia.

—¿Y la Ebastina y Ketorolaco, para que sirven?

—La primera es para alergias y la segunda fundamentalmente para que el siguiente golpe que te meta en la cara con el primer cachivache que me encuentre no te duela; Pero olvidé que tienes la cara de acero. Ahora ponte a trabajar buscando las cosas y deja de reírte que no tiene nada de divertido. — Respondió fastidiado Noruega.

—¡Noru, eres medico y nunca me lo dijiste!—Dijo casi ilusionado haciendo que los demás se palmearan la frente de un golpe. ¿Pero desde cuando aquel par conocía de medicinas?

—Yo acabo de encontrar algunas vendas y lo que aquí dice que son calmantes como… ¿Morfina? ¿Es esto droga? —Preguntó confuso Letonia.

—Sí y a la vez no. Es un calmante con el ligero efecto colateral que entre más se consuma, más adicto te vuelves a él. —Responde la Dr. Esther mientras toma la caja y la introduce en una alforja. — Creo que nos serán más útiles de lo que creo.

* * *

><p>—Se supone que tenemos que dirigirnos al noroeste… porque nosotros estamos en Ginebra y —Alemania hizo una pausa y señaló otro punto en el mapa — Según uno de los informes, la plaga viene de acá — Otra pausa remarcando una zona en el este — Tenemos que cruzar la frontera francesa.<p>

—Sí, sí y más sí, ya sabemos que tenemos que largarnos y escondernos hasta donde dios perdió el gorro pero… ¿En que carambas nos vamos a movilizar? ¿En bicicleta o tu que te crees? —Refunfuñó Inglaterra.

—Ahí recae el problema-aru, es que no hay ni un vehículo que nos lleve a todos o que por lo menos esté intacto-aru — Respondió China — A menos que a alguien se le ocurra salir al parqueadero, coger uno de los tanques que seguramente hay por ahí o esperar aquí pacientemente a morirnos-aru…

—¿Y que _shit_ esperan? ¡Busquen una alternativa o algo… lo que sea! ¡Y no salgan con irnos a pie, eso es suicido colectivo!

—¿Te digo algo inglesito? Nuestros valientes mandatarios ya se pelaron con todas las provisiones y yo supongo que con los transportes oficiales en los que llegamos todos… —México le lanzó las risibles provisiones de un brusco movimiento a las manos de alemán— Estas chingaderas son lo único que sacamos y lo demás se lo ratearon.

Las naciones gritaron al unísono un fuerte "¿¡QUÉ!" acompañado de insultos y gritos. Eso hasta que un aullido de alegría, algo más alejado les hizo voltear a todos la cabeza. Australia asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala principal con una sonrisa enorme agitando un par de llaves.

—El que quiera la furgoneta salida de fabrica será mejor que corra por que me lo quedó yo y los podridos nos van a comenzar a pisar los talones~

Ni tardos ni perezosos todos se abalanzaron a por las llaves, apachurrando en el proceso al pobre castaño contra la pared. En fin, ya tenían las armas y medicamentos, pero faltaba la comida que era exageradamente poca en proporción a todos. Y ese tendría que ser el problema más pronto a resolver.

Pero en otro tema, algunas naciones africanas venían montados en un conjunto variopinto de vehículos materializados desde quien sabe donde, aparcando rápidamente en la calle aun cubierta de manchas negras de material incinerado y barricadas destruidas. Los demás países se hicieron espacio para abordarlos. Ya habría más tiempo para discutir cómo y de donde los sacaron.

¿Y ahora a donde van a ir? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que tengan que utilizar un arma en defensa? ¿Dónde puede haber más provisiones? Y lo más importante: _¿Quién será el siguiente en caer?_

* * *

><p>*Polder: Una parte de las tierras del oeste y el norte de Holanda se encuentran por debajo del nivel del mar. Consiste esta tecnica en aislar por medio de diques un espacio cubierto por el mar, permanentemente o durante la marea alta para despues usarlo como tierra de cultivo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya, siento mucho en haber tardado. La escuela me tiene secuestrada por que soy demasiado awesome. ¿Y que creen? Desde ahora voy a responder sus reviews aquí mismo. ¡AWYEAH!<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a **rocha chan**,** AyanamiInori**,** Sakura Edelstein, YuriyKuznetsov**,** VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR **y** assassdevivo21 **por sus reviews.

Y si, les pregunto ahora por que de esto va a depender la historia. Hay tres opciones para un refugio: Complejo de Edificios, Centro comercial saqueado o Fabrica.

Asì que, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ¡Bye bye!


	4. Irrealidades

**Tiempo muerto.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Lenguaje fuerte (como siempre), datos sacados de la _Zombie Survival Guide_ de _Max Brooks_, referencias a _Apocalipsis Z_, violencia y muertes.

**Nota: **Creo que algunos estarán encantados con la sorpresita del final de capítulo. Ese problemita haría las cosas la mar de interesante si se lo propusiéramos a un director de cine~

¡Me disculpo por la tardanza, por eso les traigo un omake al final!

* * *

><p><strong>Irrealidades.<strong>

* * *

><p>Por lo general, mucha gente en la ciudad de México, la capital de dicho país, suele despertarse a por lo menos las cuatro de la mañana para comenzar sus faenas diarias y por lo tanto a eso de las seis en punto estar en el metro de la ciudad. Esteban Yáñez y su esposa, Alejandra de Yáñez, atendían un pequeño local muy cerca del centro de la ciudad en donde vendían comida. Por supuesto, el local se encontraba exactamente debajo de su vivienda por lo que no era necesario despertar a semejantes horas.<p>

Sin embargo una madrugada, Esteban escuchó unos gritos por debajo de la ventana que daba a su dormitorio. Él se apresuró a bajar las escaleras habiendo cogido una pistola en la mano derecha y una linterna en la otra, esperando que no se tratara de una intrusión a su negocio. Mientras, su esposa llamaba a la policía en el acto.

Al llegar a la calle se encontró con un joven mugriento y con mala pinta tirado en el piso, seguramente uno de los tantos niños callejeros, el cual seguía gritando a todo pulmón, sosteniéndose el brazo derecho o lo que quedaba de este mientras la sangre manaba a borbotones de la extremidad cercenada.

—¡La alcantarilla! ¡Cierra la alcantarilla chingada madre porque ahí vienen!— Aulló el chico al verle acercarse.

—¿Quiénes vienen? Tranquilo hombre que ya viene la policía…

—¡No pendejo! ¡Que cierres la alcantarilla te digo, yo no quiero saber de policías!

A Esteban no le quedo más opción que cumplir con la petición del chaval, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas cargó y arrastró la tapadera metálica de la cloaca, asestándole un pisotón para que encajara bien en su sito cuando creyó escuchar un sonido cavernoso adentro de la coladera, mas parecido a un gemido lejano que le erizó los vellos en la nuca. Mientras Esteban seguía pensando en la llorona* después de haber escuchado el sonido, Alejandra corrió hasta donde se encontraba tumbado el joven, sacando de un botiquín un par de gasas estériles y más material de curación con el cual esperaba detener un poco el sangrado de la lesión hasta que llegaran los policías y paramédicos.

Entre sollozos, el muchacho que no quiso identificarse con la pareja, comenzó a relatar como fue que se había hecho aquella lesión, confesando que al principio él y sus compañeros habían estado robando las tuberías de cobre en la colonia cercana para posteriormente venderlas, cuando de pronto, escucharon el inconfundible ruido de la sirena de una patrulla de judiciales y decidieron meterse a una coladera para evitar que los fueran a arrestar.

En su loca carrera dentro de los conductos del drenaje, comenzaron a escuchar más pasos siguiéndoles y creyendo que eran uniformados pisándoles los talones, decidieron apresurar más el paso hasta que llegaron a un túnel sin salida y fueron rodeados por un grupo numeroso entre hombres y mujeres –entre ellos uno que otro _güero_ o gringo- que venían cubiertos de harapos y heridas en todo el cuerpo; estos se acercaron cojeando y lamentando de forma espantosa y rítmica, atrapando entre sus descoloridas manos a dos de los muchachos mientras les encajaban los dientes en la carne. Él logró escapar. Intentó buscar una salida, hasta que halló una tapa de la alcantarilla a medio cerrar y decidió que si no quería terminar como sus colegas era preciso saltar y moverla. Confiado, dejó la coladera abierta, mientras sentado intentaba recuperar el aliento hasta que un brazo fuerte y torpe lo intentó jalar desde dentro del drenaje y pese a que quiso zafarse, lo que había adentro lo mordió y zamarreo muchas veces al punto de que terminó rompiéndole el brazo.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, entre una verborrea inteligible de insultos y demás frases, el muchacho perdió la conciencia y en los sesenta minutos posteriores en los que la ambulancia llegaba, este murió.

A las siete y media de la mañana, Francisco _(_Pancho para los amigos_)_ Antonio Sánchez Jiménez mejor conocido como la Republica Mexicana se removía perezoso entre las sabanas. El dichoso despertador estaba armando su escándalo con su irritante insistencia. El moreno extendió su mano de miope dormilón para apagarlo sobre la misma mesilla de noche pero… ¡Plaf! El trasto fue a parar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad por el súbito y bien propinado manotazo que le dio su dueño.

—Ni modo.—Dijo para si mismo— Otro reloj más que se va al garete…

Dicho esto, se volvió a acurrucar entre sus sabanas y echó una cabeceada dispuesto a seguir descansando la flojera de no hacer nada (lol) hasta que unos gritos femeninos lo despertaron, sin que esta vez un simple manotazo los fuera a hacer callar.

—¡Don Pancho, baje a desayunar porque se le van a enfriar las tortillas! — Gritó desde el piso de abajo la señora que le hacia el quehacer en la casa y además le cocinaba.

—Nomas porque no quiero comer frío, _chingá_… —Susurró medio adormilado e intentando ponerse de pié al tiempo que se rascaba las legañas de los ojos.

El mexicano intentó bajar los escalones a la otra planta de la casa pero tropezó con un calcetín olvidado, la gravedad lo llevó hasta abajo recibido por una serie interminable de moquetazos bien puestos en la cara y de ahí llego arrastrándose hasta la mesa con pereza digna de caracol. Su ánimo cambió en cuanto vio el aspecto de su desayuno consistente en café de olla, un par de huevos estrellados cubiertos en salsa roja, tortillas recién salidas del comal y varios trozos de carne enchilada, cual comenzó a devorar peor que perro famélico en una carnicería. Luego encendió el televisor. El único propósito era para ver con que nueva perogrullada iría a salir Loret de Mola*, hasta que notó la mirada extraña del conductor. Una mirada de miedo sutil que no había visto en años.

En la tele aparecieron las imágenes del centro de la ciudad, las calles estaban bloqueadas por los militares y acordonadas en lugar de las típicas cintas color amarillo, unas rojas de peligro acompañadas del dibujo de dos huesos y un cráneo. El reportero en la zona alegaba que se trataba de la explosión de alguna clase de fábrica de pesticidas y cierta histeria colectiva que el personal militar y judicial estaba intentando contener.

Y ahora que él mismo recordara, no había ni una sola fabrica en el centro al ser una mera zona turística y comercial. A saber que casi todas las fábricas estaban en Tlatelolco, Vallejo… y otras más como para Coacalco, pero eso ya era para la salida del DF y no importaba. De hecho dudaba que se tratara que todo ese asunto fuera producto de una simple histeria colectiva.

Usando la lógica y sentido común, habría más paramédicos y cosas así atendiendo los heridos o afectados que no aparecían ni fugazmente en pantalla; Aparte de eso, no habían pasado muchas imágenes de la susodicha fabrica

¿Y además como iba esto? ¿Se pensaban calmar y curar a la gente con AK-47 en mano? Porque no se veía muy tranquilizador que digamos el hecho de ver a hombres fuertemente armados, venir con el uniforme de los antidisturbios y bajando de los blindados de la guardia nacional…

Luego sonó su celular, el cual con la musiquita de la cucaracha lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La llamada era directamente del móvil de su presidente. Contestó.

—¿Qué _transa wey_?

—Francisco, modera tu lenguaje… —Lo reprendió Calderón desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Perdón jefe. Lo oigo medio raro ¿P-p asó algo? —Inquirió el mexicano sospechando un poco.

—Ya encendiste la tele. Por el bullicio de fondo me atrevo a adelantarme. —Dijo el mandatario soltando un suspiro.

—Eso mero. Hay un pinche desmadre en el centro que ya parece plantón del Peje y…

—Pues eso es a lo que voy. Prepárate tus maletas, papeles, identificación y otras madres que te sean útiles porque tenemos una reunión de emergencia allá en Ginebra… así es, en este momento. El chofer y un escolta irán a recogerte a tu casa, tomaremos un jet y espero que para ese momento te saques de la cabeza todas las paparruchas que está en la televisión porque esto es peor de lo que tú crees…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bitácora de viaje por Ludwig.<strong>_

FECHA: 26/05/2012

HORA: Entre las 18:00 y 18:30

LUGAR: Un pueblo medianamente grande, aparentemente apacible y semi-desierto. Territorio más adentro de la frontera de Francia.

DISTANCIA A LA QUE ME ENCUENTRO: Aprox. 17 kiló metros en la carretera, desde aquí arriba del techo de la camioneta y únicamente con los prismáticos puede verse una zona residencial. Ya le he echado el ojo a unos edificios.

PUNTOS ESPECÍFICOS: Hemos salido a toda leche en muchas clases de vehículos disponibles después de que fuimos victimas de alguna clase de bombardeo en Ginebra, durante la conferencia de emergencia. Como si no fuera poco, nuestros mandatarios nos han mandado al diablo y no tenemos más que unas pocas raciones de comida… y ya no hablemos de agua.

¿Cómo conseguimos transporte?

Fácil, nuestros amigos africanos hicieron gala de sus mejores trucos escondidos bajo la manga y por suerte entraron a una pensión de automóviles**, **allá en Ginebra, de donde han sacado los vehículos en los que nos encontramos (Estoy encima de una ambulancia, _mein gott…_). Entre todo, presiento que nos van a ser de mucha ayuda un blindado de la caja de valores, la camioneta de mudanza, el camión de la basura, el todoterreno el furgón de turismo y… sí, un par de motocicletas. Esas no se de donde las habrán robado pero como Australia, a la par que mi hermano sigan conduciendo así, van a terminar como calcomanías en el asfalto.

Tras varios kilómetros de viaje, esquivando la carretera nacional y tomando rutas alternas logramos llegar de una sola pieza hasta Francia. El lugar se ve tranquilo pero no hablamos de una calma que de confianza, es decir, con los binoculares tan solo se puede apreciar no más que un puñado de gente caminando, como si no supieran que pasa y no logro ver más… _[Anotación: Buscar unos prismáticos que tengan mínimo un zoom de más de 10X, buscar pilas de todo tipo, cuerdas, un mapa del lugar (porque ni el mismo Francia sabe en donde diantres estamos) y un desencofrador por eso de las dudas]_

ACCIÓN REALIZADA: Nos hemos puesto a discutir por más de media hora y lo que me preocupa es quedarnos en penumbras, uno no sabe si esas cosas nos pueden ver en la oscuridad.

¿Qué más le vamos a hacer? Lo único que nos queda, nos guste o no es entrar al poblado; que viene siendo mucho más seguro que quedarnos a media carretera como tontos. Además creo que es más riesgoso no entrar y refugiarnos, aun que sea temporalmente en un lugar de la población. _Fick dich_, eso si no nos comen en el intento...

—Ve~, ¿Que tanto estás viendo, Lud? —Preguntó Italia colgado de un brazo del alemán. Este, le cedió los prismáticos.

—No se si la sed me afecta pero… ¿Tú qué ves ahí?

—Gente. —Achinó los ojos -Sí, más- e incluso le intentó dar vueltas al aparatito. — Están caminando, harán la compra, uno va haciendo la colada, va un grupo en tropel a por algo en una tienda. Seguro hay pasta en oferta~

—¿Pero que tú está haciendo, chico? ¿Nos vamo' a dal prisa o qué?— Interrumpió con un grito el cubano desde arriba del camión recolector, apoyado por un mexicano cubierto de cáscaras de banana, un brasileño atrapado en una caja, un peruano asqueado y media Latinoamérica más, aguantando las arcadas dentro del contenedor.

—¡Pero que macanudo, che! Ya se fue al diablo la reserva de gasolina…—Dijo Argentina desde la cabina, pegándole un golpe a la pantalla donde estaba la aguja medidora del combustible.

—¿Creen que aguante seguir un par de kilómetros más? — Preguntó Estonia aparcando, asomando medio cuerpo desde el blindado— Por que de otra forma vamos a tener que dejar el recolector y compactarnos más en los coches y…

—¡NO! — Corearon todos al unísono.

—Ya, creo que sí puede seguir. Las cosas funcionan mejor después que les metés una patada. — Contestó Argentina con una sonrisa.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes, weon! —Vociferó molesto el chileno en el asiento copiloto— Te habría agarráo a pata' desde hace mucho, po.

—Sí Manu, pero vos no me agarrás a golpes la noche entera. Eso significa que hago bien mi trabajo~

—¡Cállate, hay un niño!

—¡SILENCIO! —Chilló Francia, con una cara de alterado nunca antes vista— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Llevamos el puñetero día sin comer y con calma seremos la cena!

—El _frog_ tiene razón. — Dijo Inglaterra mirando acusadoramente a Alemania, mientras lidiaba con un gringo agarrado a su pierna de forma muy heroica. —¿Se te ocurre algo o vas a seguir admirando pájaros?

El rubio se mordió el labio, sabiendo que todos estaban esperando una respuesta rápida. Se comenzaba a ir oscureciendo muy rápidamente y la temperatura descendiendo. Lo más lógico que su cabeza podía procesar fue aceptar que tendrían que entrar al poblado, a la de ya. Seguro que no faltaría un edificio donde quedarse un rato. Además, no dudaba que con gente caminando por ahí podrían ayudarse a crear un perímetro o base.

Pensando más lejos, si esa gente no estaba enterada de todo el follón de puta madre allá afuera, se podrían construir una especie de ciudad amurallada con la ayuda de la gente de ahí. Cosa nada difícil con un par de buldózeres, concreto, varillas y…

—¡Despierta bastardo! —Le gritó romano borrándole al instante a Ludwig la sonrisa de su cara.

—Vale, ya. Se me ha ocurrido algo. —Dijo sentándose en la orilla de la ambulancia. — Vamos a hacer arrancar estas cosas, aparcamos estos trastos y escondemos todo esto en algún callejón, nos vamos a pié hasta llegar a esa zona de los edificios. —Señaló las edificaciones grises— Nos presentamos, hablamos con los vecinos y se acabó. Sin problemas ¿Quedó claro?

—¿Tío, para que nos vamos a pie?

—¿Quieres gastar gasolina que ya no vamos a poder usar en caso de una escapada rápida? —Le respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Y si nos roban un coche? — Inquirió Holanda preocupado.

—Hombre, habrá cientos más en la calle, ¿No lo fijas?— Escupió el inglés fastidiado.

—Bueno, suficiente de gritos, señoritas.— Gritó el Camerún desde su vehículo al tiempo que preparaba la Glock 9mm— Ya oyeron al soldadito. No se quejen y comiencen a mover el culo.

* * *

><p>Terror. Solo se necesitaron un par de mugrosos minutos para desatarlo. Y cinco segundos precisos para darle inicio a una cosa que iba para carnicería y terminó mal para el otro bando. Ósea que para esa noche, los no-muertos tendrían que esperar para cenar.<p>

¿De quién fue la idea de entrar ahí?

La gente no estaba enterada. Nadie se enteró. Nadie hizo la colada, ni caminaban por ahí muy alegres ni fueron en tropel a por ofertas de pasta en la tienda de la esquina. Semanas antes, el ejército francés comenzó a evacuar la gente y trasladarles a un punto seguro en lugar desconocido. Acto seguido dispararon a todo aquel sujeto en las calles que arrastrara los pies y gimiera como el demonio.

Bueno, no resultó así. Les quedaron aproximadamente unos trecientos y poco más a los que no dispararon en aquel pueblo. Posiblemente quedaron dentro de túneles, atrapados en almacenes, inactivos dentro de algún local, etc. En el caso de ahora, un grupo de cincuenta y ocho podridos quedaron atrapados –de forma previamente planeada por algún desconocido ya evacuado de la zona– dentro de una pensión de autos subterránea, donde supuestamente iban nuestras naciones a dejar los autos.

Que pena que nadie le mencionó a Alemania que los estacionamientos subyacentes son como laberintos sangrientos en brotes zombies.

—¡Trágate esta, cabrón! — Gritó jadeante el mexicano lanzando una granada a sus espaldas, sin detener su paso. No hubo efecto, de haber sido personas vivas, estas se hubieran retorcido del dolor por las esquirlas del artefacto.

A cada cuadra que avanzaban en la avenida, parecía que la horda de podridos se multiplicaba. Salían como enjambre de cada esquina. Las calles asemejaban a una estampa dantesca. Había carros apilados unos encima de otros como imitando a las torres de Jenga. Furgones destrozados por completo, y colectivos clavados encima de las tiendas… ¡Encima!

Ahí todo había perdido sentido.

—¡No está funcionando! ¡Usen pistolas! – Gritó Hungría cargando con varias forjas con los médicos del grupo.

—¡Con gusto mujer, ya me tienen harta!— Tanzania arrebató la pistola de la mano de su vecino, amartilló ruidosamente el arma dispuesta a seguir corriendo y disparar hasta que le fue arrebatada de sus manos, esta vez por el sudafricano.

—¡No disparen, el sonido va a atraer más hasta nuestra posición! —Finlandia fue de los pocos que decidió por experiencia no usar armas.

—Que a nadie se le ocurra detenerse porque se nos van a venir encima todos.— Advirtió Alemania.

—¡_Shit_, ya no puedo correr más!~ —Estados Unidos estaba dando traspiés a media calle después de agotar su energía en la carrera. Si se detenía, seria hamburguesa con lentes recién servida para los zombies.

El ruso, en un acto poco usual hacia su enemigo numero uno, levantó con cierta facilidad al americano y lo subió al hombro como vil saco de papas. Los Italias sacaron energía de quien sabe donde y ya iban a la cabeza del grupo superando a todos en velocidad.

La ventaja principal en cualquier tipo de Apocalipsis zombie es que cuando se trata de una infección normal, el reanimado no tiene más inteligencia que una piedra con retraso mental y una velocidad apenas superable por un caracol. Aquel que se sienta en condiciones para no preocuparse, haría bien en recordar la fábula de la liebre y la tortuga. Por supuesto, la liebre en este caso corre el peligro de ser devorada viva.

Pero, en esta ocasión nos enfrentamos a una mutación del solanum que ha hecho a los no-muertos presentar un cuadro de inteligencia… digamos, como la de un perro. Sumándole a esto, que los muy malditos aparte de cojear, cojean muy pero muy rápido. No corren pero pareciera que trotan a la velocidad que van.

Perderlos de vista no fue tarea sencilla. Definitivamente los dejaron muy atrás. Ni siquiera había sido fácil para Australia, acostumbrado a correr como vil velocirraptor por sus tierras. Ya se podían ver los edificios a los que les habían echado ojo desde lejos.

Y el portón estaba abierto.

¡Bendito portón! ¡Alabado sea el idiota que lo dejó así!

—¡ADENTRO TODOS! — Gritó Corea saltando por los aires al lanzarse dentro del patio del complejo.

Tras casi aplastarse los unos a los otros, cerraron la puerta y el zaguán, atrancando con un par de pesados archiveros que estaban afuera, al igual que otras cosas inútiles entre valijas, estufas y otros cachivaches que estaban arronzados en la parte delantera del patio. Todos sin excepción se dejaron caer exhaustos en su carrera.

—Correr en falda… no es lo mío, tipo… —Murmuró Polonia para sí mismo.

—Sí… cuenta la leyenda… que esos hijos de puta no corrían… y solo comían cerebros…—Agregó Lituana siendo aplastado por los otros bálticos.

La mayoría, boqueando como peces se pegaron a las paredes y sentaron en el piso a recobrar el aliento. Otros como Dinamarca, al cargar armas tán pesadas, simplemente les dio el telele al poner pie en zona segura.

—Noru… Recuérdame… llevar un hacha de incendios… la próxima vez…

—S' es que hay pr'xima vez. —Dijo Suecia con la cara pegada al piso, recuperándose. Noruega con una mueca de fastidio y miedo mal disimulado se abanicaba con su gorro, ignorando a todo el mundo.

En el diminuto pórtico que comunica del jardín a las escaleras, venia contoneándose muy sensualmente una chica. Veintitantos, castaña, con una sola blusita de escote profundidad atlántica y una falda que dejaba muy poco lugar a la imaginación.

—¡Eh, hola linda! ¿Estás sola?~

La mujer se iba acercando entre la oscuridad al danés, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los nórdicos, y menos para el noruego. Solo con la poca luz que quedaba, se dieron cuenta que nada andaba bien cuando la tipa se abalanzó a por el rubio, envolviéndole en un abrazo fatal, abriendo y cerrando frenéticamente una boca chorreada de sangre oxidada y casi negra cerca del hombro del rubio. Dinamarca intentaba apartársela de encima, luchando brazo con brazo. Y había que admitirlo, la maldita tenía fuerza. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió a sus brazos desfallecer y casi ser la presa de su reanimada atacante. Luego, escuchó un sonido como de un objeto tomando velocidad, seguido de un golpe seco más alejado.

—Ni se te ocurra, puta…—Siseó el noruego con el hacha del otro rubio cubierta de una espesa y oscura. La cabeza de la no-muerta rodó por el piso, aun moviendo sus ojos vidriosos y chasqueando los dientes.

El cuerpo se intentó incorporar con trabajo, tambaleándose e intentando abalanzarse nuevamente contra el primero que tuviese en frente. Esta vez contra Finlandia, quien con la culata del rifle le fragmentó la caja torácica en un solo movimiento y después del impacto, el bicho reanimado ya no volvió a moverse.

Los demás tan solo se quedaron viendo entre ellos. Cabía la posibilidad que el edificio, al haber tenido la puerta abierta –literalmente– a todo el mundo en la calle, no estuviera vacío por ningún lado. Ahora tendrían que ir buscando algún otro Ghul que se pudiera haber escondido dentro del complejo, si es que se querían quedar.

¡Que carajo! ¿Pues a donde más se iban a pasar la noche? Afuera ya no se podía regresar…

Un par de puños comenzaban a aporrear el zaguán, acompañados de lamentos antinaturales. De alguna forma, los malditos caminantes sabían que ahí había comida fresca esperando a por ellos. En definitiva, las naciones se iban a pasar un mal rato de cojones buscando un posible peligro en los pisos. Antonio maldijo mentalmente a Govert y Ludwig por no haberle dejado traer el lanzallamas. Y de cierta manera, estar metido en un edificio le recordaba a cierta película que alude a las letritas rojas que dicen _Recording,_ en las cámaras de video.

* * *

><p>No se encontró a nadie más en las instalaciones, ni no-muertos ni sobrevivientes. Al parecer había un semisótano, pero nadie había tenido los cojones para ir al punto de las nueve de la noche a revisar que tanto había allá abajo.<p>

Racionamiento fue la primera idea que se le vino en mente a alguien. Comenzar primero con los productos perecederos era la opción más lógica en esos momentos. En cualquier momento el suministro eléctrico se iría al garete y _good bye_ comida. Hungría, Holanda Bélgica, Japón, México, Egipto y Suiza fueron los primeros en meterse a la cocina, mandaron a un lado al pobre Inglaterra, como siempre. Es que si se habían jugado la vida allá afuera, lo risible ahora seria morirse de una indigestión… Las micronaciones no protestaron cuando les mandaron a lavarse, afortunadamente aun funcionaba el agua caliente. Que también iba a ser racionada tarde o temprano e inexistente a saber, en unas pocas semanas como mucho. Igual en cuestión de tiempo, no quedaría mucha cordura en esas cabezas.

—Hey, te traje esto— Rumania le extendió un plato de yogurt a Bulgaria, quien se encontraba sentado en el piso de la sala muy metido en sus pensamientos. — Sabía que iba a gustarte. Creo que te lo haz merecido después de todo.

—Muchas gracias Vlad… — Le respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio, Rumania se quedó ahí viéndolo con mucha tranquilidad.

Prusia mientras tanto acabó a la par que España, Dinamarca y México, unas cervezas olvidadas en un piso perteneciente a unos estudiantes. Conste que también Alemania decidió pasarse por ahí a "vigilar" que no hicieran desmanes. Malditas tentaciones… Polonia a pesar de todo estaba la mar de feliz cuando descubrió un armario lleno de faldas, vestidos, tacones, en fin. Casi le dio un infarto de la pura felicidad.

El único que estaba volviéndose loco en esos edificios, era Estonia, cuando en ningún lado encontró WiFi o conexión a Internet. ¡¿Carajo, eso era un edificio y no había Internet?

Bueno, tampoco se podía pedir mucho. No se ha visto un Apocalipsis con Internet aun funcionando. Pero en este caso no habían pasado ni una semana siquiera desde que supuestamente se inició el brote… y de hecho ni se había hecho público. Seguramente los proveedores salieron huyendo de sus trabajos dejando los servidores hechos un lío.

Los demás estaban aburridos como ostras, abatidos, cansados y mentalmente desfallecidos. Aun que como ha de saberse, la comida cambia todo un poco. Rato después con algo de desconfianza al principio no tardaron en reírse aun que fuera un rato con estupideces, sentados en rueda como grupito alegre de _boy scouts_. Cada quién se empezó a contar algún relato al azar, vivencias, nada en especial con tal de evadirse un poco de la situación.

Eso hasta que nadie se fijo en que momento cambiaron tan bruscamente de tema. El tópico que nadie quería volver a escuchar.

—Es como en el cuento de _Fiskurhofn_… —Susurró Islandia posando su mirada en el cuenco semi-vacío de sopa.

—¡No salgas con esa cabronada, por Odín, te lo pido! — Protestó Dinamarca (de paso escupía y se atragantaba la comida…) al tiempo que se abrazaba como lapa a la cintura de Noruega.

—Creí que eso se había quedado en la época en la eras un crío que todavía mojaba la cama, hermanito… —Agregó Noruega intentando apartarse a patadas al otro nórdico.

—¡No digas tonterías! —Al peliplateado su cara se tornó roja de vergüenza — ¡Te dije que era verdad y no me creíste porque pensaste que Dinamarca y yo nos lo habíamos inventado!

—¿Y de que va ese cuento del _fishkur-quien-sabe qué_?— Preguntó Austria con bastante curiosidad.

—¡No lo digas joder! ¡Hasta a mi me pone los pelos de punta tan solo acordarme!

—Lo d'ce quien se as'stó al ver por prim'ra vez una m'riposa monarca…—Dijo Suecia para molestarlo.

—¡Era una criatura grotesca como ninguna!... ¡Si hasta se comió al pobre Gusanito!~ —Se enjuagó unas lagrimas muy masculinas del rostro. (?)— Además, cállate Sve. Tú te pusiste a llorar como nena la vez que Fin te golpeó la entrepierna cuando de chicos le propusiste matrimonio.

—'so no tiene n'da que ver al caso…

—¿Van a decir de que trata o qué, bastardos?— Esta vez bufó Romano.

—Vale, pero si interrumpen, espero callen a ese alguien a sartenazos.— Sentenció Islandia mirando de forma asesina al danés.

* * *

><p><em>Gunnbjö<em>_rn Lundergaart, era un jefe islandés quien estableció una colonia a la entrada de un fiordo aislado en la recién conquistada Groenlandia. Había en la partida más de 153 colonos, incluidos el propio Lundergaart, los hombres que lo acompañaban y el pequeño Islandia que no aparentaba más que unos pocos seis o siete años._

_Gunnbjörn volvió de regreso a Islandia junto con la pequeña nación, después de un invierno, presumiblemente para procurarse provisiones y nuevos colonos. Cinco años después Lundergaar, Islandia y el auto-invitado Dinamarca volvieron y encontraron el complejo de la isla en ruinas. De los colonos, sólo encontró tres docenas de esqueletos; los huesos limpios de carne. A lo lejos, el danés divisó a tres seres: dos mujeres y un niño. Su piel tenía manchas grises y los huesos atravesaban la carne en algunos sitios. Las heridas eran obvias, pero no había restos de sangre. Cuando fueron vistos, las figuras se volvieron y se acercaron a la partida de Lundergaart. Sin dar respuesta a la comunicación verbal, atacaron a los vikingos pero inmediatamente, gracias a su naturaleza belicosa, los hombres se defendieron y los atacantes fueron corta dos en pedazos._

_El jefe escandinavo, al creer que la expedición al completo estaba maldita, ordenó que quemaran todos los cuer pos y las estructuras artificiales. Y como su propia familia estaba entre los esqueletos, Lundergaart ordenó a sus hombres que lo mataran a él también, que desmembraran su cuerpo y lo echa ran a las llamas. Posteriormente ese relato fue llamado «El cuento de Fiskurhofn» que la misma patrulla de Lundergaart contó a unos monjes viajeros irlandeses y las dos naciones se encargaron de contarlo al los otros nórdicos. El relato, por cierto, dejó con insomnio a Finlandia por más de una década -Y supongamos que en la actualidad- , a Suecia con la manía de dormir con más de una espada al lado y finalmente a Noruega que no se alteró para nada, lo único que provocó en el rubio fueron las ganas de agarrar exitosamente a trompazos a Dinamarca por andar inventando cosas que asustaran a su querido hermanito. Y aun que para los cinco rubios decidió olvidarse ese asunto, el relato hasta la fecha sobrevive en los Archivos Nacionales de Reykiavik, la capital de Islandia. Quizá no se trate realmente del relato más fiel sobre un ataque zombie de la civilización escandinava antigua, sino que también explica un poco por qué los asentamientos vikingos en Groenlandia se desva__necieron __misteriosamente durante los primeros años del siglo catorce._

_Bueno… eso también explica la perturbación del rey de los nórdicos a volver a pisar Groenlandia, tener contacto con cualquier vestigio del relato o película de no-muertos. Al igual que con las mariposas, claro... pero esa ya es otra historia._

* * *

><p>Un silencio incomodo, las caras de todo el mundo –literalmente– eran un poema. Hasta Grecia estaba con los ojos como platos por primera vez en su vida. Las miradas de unos con otros se chocaban como intercambiando un <em><span>"Y esto fue real, ¿no te jode?"<span>_. Claro, aquello no demostraba nada. Como muchos habían pensado, posiblemente las alucinaciones de un niño pequeño y un vikingo bebido de más. Pero…

**¿Era posible que esta clase de cosas ya hubieran sucedido en el pasado?**

—Yo… pasé por algo parecido… —Susurró Japón algo indeciso. Pidió permiso con la mirada a los presentes— ¿Quieren escuchar?

* * *

><p><em>El joven Japón caminaba alegre y muy orondo por los bosques de su tierra –aun que algo sediento-, disfrutando cómo a su paso los pajarillos en la copa de los árboles cercanos volaban. Esta vez sentía que había errado en el camino y por lo visto, que se había perdido, al notar lo poco familiar que le resultaba la zona. Intentó caminar cuesta arriba la montaña para volver a tomar el camino de vuelta a su casa, cuando en la lejanía y bastante bien escondido comenzó a ver una escalinata de piedra, los árboles, conforme él avanzaba, llevaban adornos de papel bendecidos, un sinfín de estatuillas coronaban algunas rocas y el inconfundible portal rojo de un templo lo detuvo.<em>

_Había un anciano de pie en la escalinata apoyado en un sencillo bastón de madera, el cual miraba como al vacío sin decir palabra alguna, perdido en sus cavilaciones__. Kiku le hizo una reverencia profunda al anciano y este le devolvió el gesto, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

—_Así que tu eres Japón, ¿No es verdad? — Se detuvo y lo observó durante unos segundos.— Te noto algo cansado._

—_Así es, creo que me he perdido en mi caminata. Mi nombre es Honda Kiku, señor._

—_El mío es Yamamoto Ichimaru. Soy quien entrena en este templo a los guerreros de la hermandad de la vida. —Hizo unas señas al moreno mientras lo guiaba escaleras arriba, invitándole a pasar al templo.— ¿Sabes quienes somos?_

—_Para ser sincero, nunca antes había escuchado hablar de sus guerreros… sin ofender._

—_Al contrario, es el mejor halago que pudiera escuchar— Respondió el viejo._

_Dentro del templo no había ni una sola alma, el hombre sirvió una taza de té a Japón y le invitó a tomar asiento. Comenzó a relatarle historias sobre monstruos caníbales y humanos. El hombre fue completamente sincero con el joven japonés enfrente de él, le habló también de una sociedad secreta que entrenaba__ a asesinos, con el propósito de ejecutar demonios. Estas criaturas, según su explicación, fueron en el pasado seres humanos. Después de morir, unos demonios invisibles los hacían revivir y hacían que se alimentaran de la carne de los vivos._

—_Para combatir este terror, La hermandad de la vida ha sido formada__— __Según el anciano maestro, por el propio shogun__—__ Existen desde hace mucho, y todos entrenados en el arte de la destrucción._

_Con una extraña manera de __ir a __batalla sin arma alguna, dedicando la mayor parte del tiempo a evitar que los demonios les capturen, retorciéndose igual que una serpiente cuando los intentan capturar. Las armas, como según el hombre mostró en un cuarto aparte a la joven nación, eran katanas curvas, peligrosas y más afiladas que las propias de un Ninja, diseñadas para cortar cabezas y destruir al demonio encerrado en el cráneo. El templo por supuesto, aunque el lugar en especifico se localizara oculto y prohibido para todo ajeno a la hermandad, parecía poseer una habitación donde las cabezas cortadas de los monstruo, que han abatido vivas y aun moviendo sus repulsivas bocas, adornaban las paredes._

_Kiku distinguía con horror las cabezas de los vencidos, seguirle en la oscuridad con ojos podridos y vidriosos, su presencia en el salón; a la vez que mordían el aire con los dientes y sacaban sus lenguas grises, intentando morderlo desde lejos. El anciano le confesó__ que solo los reclutas de alto rango, preparados para formar parte de la hermandad, debían pasar una noche entera en esta habitación, sin ninguna compa ñía excepto la de esos objetos profanos. Aterrado, el moreno pidió disculpas muy amablemente al hombre haciendo un sin fin de reverencias, con tal de irse inmediatamente de ahí._

_Poco tiempo__ después, decidió hacerle una visita y aprovechar hablar de nuevo con el hombre. Pregunto a un sacerdote shinto dando la bendición a un guerrero, que dónde se encontraba aquel hombre, para poder ofrecerle sus más sinceras disculpas por su reacción la ultima vez. El sacerdote le dijo que lo habían encontrado muerto hacía casi dos semanas. La hermandad no permitía que se desvelaran sus secretos, ni que los miembros renunciaran a su lealtad, ni siquiera su propio maestro… Que de otra forma si Kiku hubiera sido un muchacho común y no su nación, su cabeza también habría estado colgada en el cuarto de los condenados desde la última vez._

_Existieron muchas sociedades secretas en el Japón feudal. La hermandad de la vida no aparece en ningún texto, pasado o presente. Si la historia es cierta en realidad y no una imprecisión por parte del japonés en alguna clase de estado de alucinación después de haber consumido algún hongo en el bosque__ o delirado debido a la deshidratación, el relato bien podría explicar por qué ha habido tan pocos brotes registrados en Japón a diferencia del resto del mundo. O bien la cultura japonesa ha creado un muro de silencio muy eficaz alrededor de sus brotes o La hermandad de la vida cumplió su misión. De cualquier forma, el gobierno de la isla nipona no encontró informes de brotes hasta la segunda mitad del siglo XX._

* * *

><p>—¡¿Eh, ahora resulta que todos han visto zombies? —Francia puso los ojos en blanco, esperando respuestas mientras Seychelles se escondía aterrada tras su espalda.<p>

—Acá nadie ha dicho nada de zombies… Pero nos queda claro que todo lo que han contado, coincide con lo que hemos visto que eran esas cosas de allá afuera. —Le espetó Perú mientras sostenía su flauta de Pan.

—Supongo que también vale la opinión de un servidor, ¿verdad?— Interrogó Camerún con una cara de lo más seria.

* * *

><p><em>Llegó al pueblo muy temprano aquella mañana, era un joven negro con una herida en el brazo. Evidentemente por como Camerún se pudo dar cuenta, al pobre chaval le había fallado la lanza y la cena que espe raba se había esfumado. Por muy acostumbrado que ya había estado desde siempre a todos sus rituales, esta vez los acontecimientos que siguieron le parecieron tremendamente bárbaros.<em>_ En el__ pueblo, tanto el doctor como el jefe de la tribu examinaron la herida, oyeron la histo ria del joven hombre y asintieron con la cabeza sobre una decisión secreta que Camerún no pudo escuchar. El hombre herido, entre lágrimas, se despidió de su mujer y su familia. Obviamente, según la costumbre de la tribu, el contacto físico no estaba permitido, luego se arrodilló ante el jefe._

_El__ anciano cogió un garrote largo con la punta de hierro y entonces lo clavó en la cabeza del condenado, aplastándola como a un gigante huevo negro. Casi de inmediato, diez guerreros de la tribu tiraron sus lanzas, desenvainaron los primitivos sables y pronunciaron un cántico extraño para aquel que no ha pisado tierras africanas: __"__Njamba egoaga na era enge__"__ (__Juntos peleamos y juntos ganamos o morimos__). A continuación, los hombres simplemente se dirigieron hacia la sabana. El cuerpo del desgraciado chico, para horror de la misma nación, fue desmembrado y quemado mientras las mujeres de la tribu sollozaban frente a la columna de__humo. Cuando la nación africana consultó a su superior para que le diera algún tipo de explicación, simplemente encogió su d__iminuta figura y le respondió:_

—_¿Quiere__s que se levante de nuevo esta noche?_

* * *

><p>Otro silencio incomodo. La tensión podía cortarse en el aire con un cuchillo. Rusia tenía rodeado entre sus brazos a China, que intentaba en vano escapar de su asfixiante abrazo de oso. El otro que estaba atrapado en un abrazo de ese tipo era Argentina, hacía si mismo. Y si nadie detenía a Hong Kong, EUA, Grecia y Costa Rica, lo más seguro es que se lanzaran desde la ventana.<p>

—Ya, déjense de tonterías, están asustando a las criaturas-aru… —Los reprendió China mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Taiwán, nadie se esperaba que Yao fuera a abrir el pico.— Nos conviene descansar y ver que podemos planear mañana por la mañana-aru.

—Yo lo apoyo… —Murmuró Grecia tomando unos cuantos cojines de la sala, jalando consigo al nipón.

—Si no tienen nada más que decir, pueden irse a dormir.—Alemania se corrigió luego en voz alta, antes que todos huyeran— ¡Pero alguien va a tener que hacer guardia!

—Yo me quedo. —Le apoyó Suiza, a pesar que su cara denotaba fatiga. Liechtenstein lo secundó.— A mi no se me va escapar ni una mosca ¡Te lo aseguro!

* * *

><p>Iván sospechó desde un principio que todo esto iría muy, pero muy mal. Empero, tratándose de más que un interés personal era más bien de un interés familiar. Por más que Belarús le insistiera en casarse, <em>volverse una con él<em> y toda esa sarta de cosas que venían diciéndose desde tiempos inmemoriales y, que teniendo en cuenta el terror que le infundía su hermana menor, había algo en el congelado y complejo corazón de Rusia que a pesar de todo, estaba atado a Natalia.

¿Amor? Seguro, pero amor fraternal y un poco más fuerte por aquello de los sentimientos compartidos; entiéndase por el deseo bélico, de libertad de sus respectivos pueblos, de superación y todo eso que solo los países sienten.

Él amaba sus hermanas, en cualquier situación estaba su deber como _"el hombre de la familia"_ en cuidarlas. Por supuesto, esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Quizá lo descubrirían… quizá no. Lo más claro que tenia ahora en mente era ayudar a su pequeña hermana. Y vaya taco en el que estaba metido ya…

Había acordado en quedarse con uno de los apartamentos del último piso para su uso y le dieron el consentimiento inmediato cuando dijo que Belarús estaba tan alterada por la situación que prefería encerrarse y no salir hasta nuevo aviso. Por ahora todo iba bien, todos estaban muy felices durmiendo juntos en los departamentos del nivel medio y que Natalia no se apareciera por ahí era una de tantas alegrías. No es que su presencia fuera despreciada, pero parecía mas peligroso el hecho de tenerla a ella ahí metida jugando con sus cuchillos que a un zombie corriendo libre entre las naciones. Y pensándolo bien, hasta el zombie era más agradable, social y hasta menos agresivo. Ajá sí.

El miedo lo invadió al ruso como hace mucho no había sentido, esa sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago aunado a el vértigo de las escaleras en penumbras le provocaban escalofríos, a pesar de llevar puesta la bufanda de la que ni en sueños se separaba. La pequeña bolsa de lona se movió en las manos enguantadas. La golpeó con fuerza contra la pared para evitar que volviera a moverse, esta se quedó quieta de nuevo sin antes soltar un chillido agudo. En los dos últimos escalones sus piernas sintieron volverse de gelatina, tragó duro, caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo y tocó varias veces la puerta.

—¿_V-vannya_, eres t-tu? — Cuestionó una voz femenina y temblorosa tras la abertura.

—Da, ya lo he traído. ¿Me dejas pasar, _sestra?_

Con el sonido de varios movimientos de seguros, cadenitas y crujidos, la perilla se movió e Iván pudo pasar a la sala. Ucrania llevaba el pelo muy desordenado, sus pechos por poco quedaban al descubierto porque los botones superiores de su blusa se habían extraviado en el momento que ella y la bielorrusa forcejearon. El ruso le entregó la bolsa y ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. "_Que no quería nada con ella"_ le susurró con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimones, explicando las que fueron palabras de su hermana.

Rusia la abrazó con fuerza, le plantó un beso en la frente al tiempo que se sentaban en el sillón del apartamento ese.

—¿Quiere que yo vaya entonces? — Consultó un tanto inquieto.

—Ajá…—Katyusha se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de la blusa— Ten mucho cuidado por favor. No dejes que te haga ni un rasguño ¿Vale? —Iván se le quedó viendo a su hermana. Observó una rasgadura en su mejilla, de la cual una simple perlita roja se balanceaba y puso al ruso en tensión.

—No es lo que crees. — Dijo adelantándose— Me lo he hecho con el abrelatas hace un rato…

Y ahí permanecía Iván luchando contra ese escalofrío. Un temblor que avisa a que todo aquel que sabe de sobra lo que esta haciendo, va en contra de todo lo impuesto. Seguro haz sentido alguna vez la emoción de pecar directamente a tu divinidad. Imaginarte testigos invisibles acosándote en cada rincón de la habitación, el sudor frío que resbala por las sienes convirtiéndose en la paranoia pegajosa de ser descubierto. Nunca fue más placentera o terrorífica, ni las dos cosas a la vez.

Estaba la silueta de Natalia, desdibujada y borrosa por la claridad de la vela en la mano del ruso. Estaba muy quieta en la silla. El aire en la habitación olía a oxido, a podredumbre corrompida, humedad y moho.

—Iiiiiváaaaan…—Si él hubiera sido un gato, lo más seguro es que hubiera pegado un salto y se hubiera quedado en el techo. ¿Por qué Natalia arrastraba las palabras?

—¿E-estas bien, he-hermana?

—Siii, acéeeercaaaate.

Obedeció. La flama naranja iluminó un rostro. El pelo rubio estaba totalmente revuelto, los ojos azules de Bielorrusia se habían vuelto nublosos, grises y sin vida, tan solo tatuados por venas reventadas y cuajarones de sangre acumulada dentro del globo ocular que le daban un aspecto diabólico. Una manojo extendido de venas cianóticas e inflamadas se ampliaba por todos los rincones de su piel ya de por si blanca, ahora tremendamente gris. Una baba rojiza oscura se escurría por las comisuras de sus labios. Llevaba las manos atadas a los descansos de la silla y una correa más grande la tenia atrapada de su cintura hasta dar una vuelta al respaldo.

—¡MALDITAAAA SEAAA, MUEEEROOO DE HAMBREEEE! — Gruñó la bielorrusa. La boca de ella se abrió desmesuradamente, dejando ver una hilera de dientes cubiertos de una espesa baba roji-negra. La abría y cerraba intentando alcanzar al rubio.

—No puedo. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta y…

—CAAARNEE, AHOOOORAAAA~

Ante la suplicas de la rubia, él desató la bolsa de lona de la que sacó un par de ratas gordas y de pelo lustroso que recordaban vividamente a un roedor cocinero que tuvo en protagonismo, su propia película de Pixar. Se la puso en la boca para que pudiese morderlas e inmediatamente las engulló sin siquiera darle importancia a los quejidos de los animalitos. Tan solo se escuchaba un crujido seco de sus pequeños huesos al ser triturados dentro de esa boca oscura y babeante que se lo estaba merendando con fruición. Astillas de hueso del tamaño de alfileres se le encajaban en la mandíbula a Natalia y la sangre de la rata, incluida la suya mezclada, se le escurrían de la comisura de su boca, empapando de una mezcolanza escarlata terrible pestilente el cuello de su blusa.

La otra rata fue devorada con más facilidad, esta sin embargo quiso oponer resistencia al principio, intentando en la desesperación por su inminente fin, arrancarle con éxito un pedazo no muy grande de los labios de Natalia. Rabiando, esta le destripó el cráneo de un solo mordisco que le hizo recordar a Iván, que Belarús comenzaba a comportarse como ese cantante de rock cuando arrancó la cabeza a un murciélago la vez que se lo arrojaron al escenario. Lo único que faltaba sería sacar a pasear a un zapato como mascota… Desgraciadamente, aquí la causa era distinta y no tenia nada de gracioso. De hecho, si no salía pronto de ahí se lanzaría al piso por las arcadas.

—MÁAAAAS, NECESIIIIIITOOOO MÁAAAAAAS.

El ruso dio un paso para atrás con miedo, luego media vuelta y salió dando traspiés fuera de la habitación. Nada de esto podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Pegó su espalda a la puerta, que al tener un buen grosor, apaciguaba un poco los gritos de Natalia. Lentamente se deslizó hasta el piso con lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos violetas. No estaba pensando claramente, se estaba volviendo todo una pesadilla.

¿Por qué Bielorrusia?... De las tantas miles de personas, de las otras muchas naciones que les habría podido suceder… ¿Por qué su hermana?... Su acosadora hermanita menor.

Katyusha no tardó en aparecerse. Ambos se quedaron abrazados, llorando bajito en la puerta mientras los berridos furiosos e inhumanos se perdían en el fondo como un eco.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: La cacería nocturna de un Némesis.<strong>

La aparente quietud de la noche habría sido suficiente para calmar sus temores, pero de eso ya podía darse por lejano. A partir de ahora todo el mundo tenía que dormir ignorando decenas de puños aporrear una puerta, lamentos de ultratumba y ruidos extraños, etc. Atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que podíamos dormir sin más preocupaciones que el trabajo de mañana, el tráfico y las deudas.

Posiblemente ya era eso de las dos y media de la madrugada. Las naciones dormían como sardinas en habitaciones contiguas. Alemania, dormía al lado de Italia en una colchoneta matrimonial tendida en medio de la sala de un piso de algún desconocido. Austria y Prusia dormían tendidos a un lado sobre una maraña de mantas. Un par de sillones los ocupaban Kugelmuguel y Hungría. Uno de los cuartos lo ocupaban los asiáticos juntos, Al igual que los nórdicos, que también decidieron quedarse encerrados a dormir. Otro más era para Bélgica, Holanda y Luxemburgo. Suiza y Liechtenstein se quedaron vigilando al lado de la puerta, varios minutos después pegaron los ojos.

En el piso de al lado sucedía casi lo mismo. Los latinos dormían todos despatarrados por el suelo de la sala y comedor. Ahí se fueron a meter Inglaterra, USA, Canadá y Francia. Australia dormía ruidosamente en uno de los cuartos del fondo. España optó por dormir dentro del cuarto de lavado junto con Romano y Seborga… bajo llave y candados. Los africanos decidieron repartirse las habitaciones, a pesar de que no eran tantos. El único asiático que no estaba en el otro piso era Japón, ya que estaba al lado de Grecia, tendidos en un sofá. Turquía dormía como piedra en la cocina, junto con Egipto y Chipre.

Rumania y Bulgaria estaban vigilando. Por pura obviedad, no diré quien dormiría dentro de un armario en cuanto pudiera.

En cuanto a los soviéticos, excluyendo a Polonia, que estaba metido en el piso de los Latinos junto con Lituania y compartiendo cuarto con los científicos… pues… pobres soviéticos. Estaban en la penúltima planta de hasta arriba.

Habiendo hecho mención de España, por cierto, no podía conciliar el sueño. Era una bendición estar en un edificio de quince plantas y estar casi tan arriba que los jodidamente lúgubres ruidos de la calle eran apaciguados por las paredes. Por lo general el castaño no tenia un sueño pesado, se levantaba ante el primer sonido que llegara a escuchar (Por mera costumbre y experiencia militar.), Antonio despertaba. Esta vez además de que era la primera durmiendo en esta clase de situación, su insomnio acrecentó. Algo le impedía entregarse en brazos de Morfeo, quizá el ambiente enrarecido de un mal presagio.

Decidido cerrar los ojos, un ruido casi imperceptible le hace volver a abrirlos. Un murmullo que casi lo hace dudar de su seguridad, de recuerdos frescos y tormentosos, fantasmáticos. Ya han pasado muchos años desde eso pero…

—No debo desvelarme, Lovise va a dar cuenta que no estoy en la cama y vendrá a por mí… —Se intenta tranquilizar.

Aun que intentara dormir, sabe que ya no es posible. Sus sentidos se enfocan en rastrear, detectar, esquivar un manotazo de Argentina (Que le ha confundido con un mosquito), saltar por encima de los durmientes países y escanear el más mínimo ruido que no encaje en la atmosfera de un edificio asegurado. La pálida penumbra solo es irrumpida por un haz de luz de luna colándose por un resquicio de la ventana y sus cortinas.

Aguarda con sigilo. Los ojos del ibérico se mueven frenéticamente buscando movimientos ajenos de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo como bragas de prostituta.

La visibilidad es nula, le apetece encender la luz pero eso supone despertar a sus compañeros que duermen placidamente y no se enteran de lo que ocurre, ajenos a un peligro que atraería más visitantes indeseados, llámense no-muertos y posiblemente saqueadores. Caminar hasta la cocina implica que Rumania lo confunda con un zombie y de paso lo llene de plomo, además quedar entregado a un ataque sorpresivo… a traición, pero… es necesario correr el riesgo. Con los pies descalzos se abre camino hasta el comedor, descubre el pequeño ventanal al lado del frigorífico para que entre algo de luminiscencia. Dispuesto a dar la media vuelta y regresar a su cuarto adormir al ver que no hay nada porque preocuparse, escucha aquel terrible sonido que rasga el aire y termina con un golpe seco sobre la puerta de madera. Ya no hay duda, le ha encontrado… otra vez.

Sin mirarle de frente aprieta los puños y su quijada, sabe que lo observa y casi puede visualizar una tétrica sonrisa. Tienen una historia añeja e irregular. Encuentros fortuitos solamente. Nada para nadie, han compartido victorias y derrotas sin saldo favorable para ninguno. Hoy la balanza se puede inclinar para cualquier lado. Da la vuelta otra vez y por fin puede verlo, su blátida presencia le provoca una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda.

—Aquí estamos de nuevo, ¿eh? —Murmura Antonio con voz ronca e insegura.

—Ei. — Es su gélida respuesta.

Le nota más decidido y fuerte. Su coraza oscura y reluciente contrasta con la madera clara de la puerta, la afilada figura de su cuerpo es una máquina de guerra y supervivencia formidable. Quieto en la puerta despliega y retrae sus alas un par de veces, acicala sus antenas flexibles y puntiagudas, poderosos sensores. Orgulloso fanfarronea el armamento con el que la naturaleza le ha dotado. España… a sus ojos, solo es un simple simio lento, torpe y lampiño.

Permanecen inmóviles. España decide ser el que lanza el primer golpe. De reojo mira la que será su arma, está a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Va desplazándose a su objetivo, el enemigo solo le vigila y gira sobre su eje para no perder de vista a Antonio.

Lo mira… con sus ojos… de cucaracha…

Se da cuenta de sus intenciones. Para él, un humano desarmado es presa fácil, pero un español armado con una pantufla es otro cantar. Nervioso el enemigo no retrocede; Antonio lleva sudor en las manos y no precisamente por calor. La pulsación se le dispara pero avanza de frente, un poco más que ya están a distancia… un poco más… un poco…

—¡Muereeeeeee! —Su grito de guerra es medianamente contenido por el temor de despertar gente.

Escucha el sonido de la pantufla romper el aire, se vuelve en cámara lenta. Su rostro desencajado se transforma del nerviosismo a la algarabía a sabiendas que esta por acabar al enemigo de un zapatazo de una vez por todas. Por su mente pasan imágenes de antiguas batallas, sanguinarios combates sin un vencedor, y hoy, la batalla es para los bípedos. Pero… está cantando victoria muy pronto.

Con velocidad endemoniada esquiva el golpe, la pantufla se estrella contra la pared en la cual se despliegan múltiples partículas de polvo procedentes de la suela. Siente como sus delgadas y filamentosas patas le recorren el omóplato y luego el cuello; Llega a su oreja, después el enemigo emprende el vuelo antes que el español se lo cargar a zapatazos, y le susurra a Antonio con una trollface épica:

—Adiós miamorrrrrrrrrrr~

España da un giro rápido, izquierda, derecha ¡No está! Con la respiración agitada mira en el pasillo… Joder, se ha posado en la mano de Turquía. Da un paso para atraparlo (también aprovechar para golpear _"Accidentalmente a Sadik"_) y el bicho se adelanta volando hacia la pared, luego al piso, de nuevo a la pared rebotando cual experto de parkour. Dice la canción que la cucaracha no tenia mariguana pa' fumar, pero a él no lo engañan. Está muy convencido que momentos antes estuvo con Holanda, fumándose unos porros bien gordos de una sola aspirada, para después salir a joderle la noche. Ya le parecía más simpática la mascota de Wall-E que ese volador endemoniado.

España avanza sin vacilar, pero su reacción le sorprende al ver que se abalanza contra él en pleno vuelo kamikaze. Siente sus patitas subirse en su antebrazo izquierdo pero en esta ocasión, le asesta un golpe que lo envía directo al piso. Lo deja tirado, con un ala segmentada. Da un paso, el adverso se pone de pie en un brinco y su ala regresa milagrosamente a su lugar.

Va y vuela al techo de la habitación. Sus movimientos son lentos, da motivación saber que ha bajado la guardia y solo se necesita un último ataque: un proyectil de lana y peluche, por eso del ruido y la no proliferación de armas nucleares. No es tan veloz pero logra evadir el golpe mortal, tan solo alza el vuelo y emprende su retirada, cual experimentado piloto de guerra cruza limpiamente el umbral de la ventana, perdiéndose en la negrura de la madrugada. Jadeante, Antonio descansa en el filo de la puerta del cuarto de lavado. De nuevo, esta pelea no ha tenido vencedor.

—¡Bastardo, deja jugar al sonámbulo y regresa a dormir! ¡Tengo miedo, _chigiiiiiiiiiii~_!— Grita romano desde adentro, haciendo que quienes duermen cerca bufen de incomodidad.

¡Oh, sí tan solo Romano lo supiera!... Esto no es un juego, es una afrenta, una contienda que seguro va a repetirse en un futuro, quizá en otro campo de batalla, en otras condiciones, uno de ellos levantará la mano (o la pata) en señal de victoria.

Pero la próxima vez, va estar preparado….

* * *

><p><strong>VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR:<strong> Nah, es que eso de ir matando de poco en poquito me parece más bonito (Lol, verso sin esfuerzo~) Si, todos los cubanos (y los de ascendencia, me cuento) decimos guagua. Lo que no sabía es que en canarias lo decian. Rumania nada más se le bota el tornillo, eso y que también a Argentina a veces xD

**Arisawtatsuki:** Pues es cierto, le falta el gore, pero en unos cuentos capitulos me parece que puedo hacerlo festival de viceras, ¡Eso sería encantador!. Lo de las luchas internas me da buenas ideas~

**Sakura Eldestein:** Pero ya vez, se quedaron en un edificio *sniff*... por lo no te creas, ahí nadie tiene asegurado que un edificio sea buena idea, ¿verdad? -risa malvada-

**YuriyKuznetsov:** Bueno, si ahora no pueden con una simple recesión, ¿te imaginas que carambas harían con un desmadre así? Y adivina, pronto van a usar carnada vivita y coleando~

AyanamiInori: Francia aunque vea un apocalipsis en su nariz sigue siendo igual de pervertido lol. Pero bueno, ese es otro tema. Y sí, creo que nadia había usado mucho el escenario de los edificios, tan solo REC. Creo que tampoco se usa mucho el de fábrica...

* * *

><p>Y hasta acá el capítulo 4. Yo se que muchos se estaban esperando un festival de sesos, tripas y huesos saltando por todas partes pero eso lo vamos a dejar para otro capítulo. Es decir, apenas se van escondiendo y luego un tiroteo al estilo pelicula de Tarantino... Nah, eso todavia no es tan de mi estilo. Pero de lo que sí les tengo preparado es algo que puede ser más interesante que zombies normales. Y algo así como no el tipico virus revive-muertos.<p>

¿Gustan hacer critica? Adelante, sus criticas son bien recibidas (Menos las destructivas, esas me la sudan en cantidades agroindustiales). ¿Saben algo? Quiero un Beta plz... ¿Alguien se ofrece? Aun necesito terminar_** Cadena de Sangre**_ decentemente, los examenes son los peores enemigos para mi cratividad...

Si se quedaron con dudas, recomiendo leean los tomos de _**Marvel Zombies vs Army of Darkness**_. Prometo que les va a gustar~


End file.
